A Change Of Fate
by MirskianQueen
Summary: Scar isn't evil, Simba is. After the stampede, Simba was injured and lost. When he returns almost a full year later, everything has changed. Mufasa and Sarabi's new cub Kefir is now the heir to Pride Rock... Angry at his father's betrayal, Simba vows to have his revenge.
1. Prologue

_**A CHANGE OF FATE.**_

_**Scar isn't evil, Simba is.**_

_**After the stampede, Simba was injured and lost. When he returns almost a full year later, everything has changed. Mufasa and Sarabi's new cub Kefir is now the heir to Pride Rock... Angry at his father's betrayal, Simba vows to have his revenge.**_

_**PROLOGUE.**_

_Simba ran for his life, sobbing in terror he leaped up a dead tree to escape the oncoming wildebeest.. _

_Zazu flew ahead of Mufasa and Scar, down into the canyon. He spotted Simba, clinging precariously to a tree._

_Simba looked up at him, his eyes wide with terror. "Zazu! Help me!"_

"_Your father is on the way!" Zazu told him, "Hold on!"_

_Losing grip, Simba watched as Zazu flew back towards his father, "Hurry!"_

_Mufasa and Scar were on the lower ledges of the gorge. Zazu flew back to Mufasa and pointed out where Simba was. "There! There! On that tree!"_

_Mufasa saw his son clinging desperately to the tree, "Hold on Simba!"_

_In the gully, a wildebeest rammed the tree Simba was on, breaking it. Simba screamed as he fell, instantly scrambling to his feet - . He was rammed head-first once, throwing him to the ground._

_x_

_The herd had passed, everything was clouded by dust. Mufasa bounded to the canyon floor, with Scar right behind him,. Simba was nowhere to be seen._

_Coughing, Mufasa stared around, desperately looking for his son. "Simba!"_

_Scar stood beside his brother, wide-eyed with shock at what had happened; Simba had been engulfed by the stampeding wildebeest, there was little hope he had survived._

_xx_

_Simba staggered, nearly falling as he limped, in what he hoped was the way home. _

_He was dazed from the blow from the wildebeest, his head throbbing painfully with each step._

_He remembered everything, his father calling out to him, falling from the tree... And running desperately in front of the terrified wildebeest, his cries for help drowned out by the thundering hooves._

_Panting for breath, Simba stopped, his chest heaving as he closed his eyes. "I didn't run this far," he couldn't have. _

_Growling angrily, Simba shook his head, looking frantically in every direction for anything familiar - there was nothing, nothing even remotely familiar, he had gone the wrong way, he was lost! _

_xxx_

"_Simba!"_

_Scar closed his eyes, his shoulders drooping as he shook his head. "Mufasa, stop." There was no conceivable way that Simba could have ended up this far away from the gorge._

_Mufasa ignored him, staring out over the plain. "Simba!"_

_Walking to Mufasa's side, Scar sighed. "He's gone, Brother..." _

"_We can't give up!" Mufasa glared at Sacr, "he's out here, somewhere, we have to find him!"_

_Scar closed his eyes, "there's no way he could have survived the stampede..." His voice breaking, Scar shook his head, "Simba is dead, Mufasa."_


	2. Chapter 1 - The Return

_**A CHANGE OF FATE.**_

_**Scar isn't evil, Simba is.**_

_**After the stampede, Simba was injured and lost. When he returns almost a full year later, everything has changed. Mufasa and Sarabi's new cub Kefir is now the heir to Pride Rock... Angry at his father's betrayal, Simba vows to have his revenge.**_

_**CHAPTER ONE - The Return.**_

Simba ran, smiling as he raced through the gorge - there were no stampeding wildebeest this time, nothing to stop him from getting home.

Home.

It had taken him a long time to heal, the blow to his head had been only one of his injuries, he had suffered broken ribs at some point in the stampede and one of his legs had been broken too...

Almost a year to the day, and he had finally found his way home.

Pride Rock. He could see it now, looming closer with every stride...

It looked just like he remembered, slowing to a walk, Simba grinned, unable to stop himself from wondering how everyone would react to his return.

He had missed them all, his mother and father, Uncle Scar, Nala. Chuckling, Simba shook his head, after a year, he doubted if they still thought he was alive; they were all in for a huge surprise.

xx

At first, she thought he was Mufasa - he had the same tawny-gold coat and red mane... But this lion was younger then the king, his mane barely beginning to grow out properly.

Nala frowned, staring at him as he approached, something about him was... familiar. But what exactly, she couldn't say.

Walking forward, she stopped a few meters from the lion. "Who are you?"

His head cocked to one side as he looked at her, then he grinned, his eyes gleaming with joy. "Nala?"

Backing away fearfully, Nala shook her head. "How do you know who I am?"

Shaking his head, Simba rolled his eyes. "It's me... Simba."

"Simba..." Staring at him, Nala moved closer, her eyes wide. As he smiled at her, Nala realised that he really was Simba. Letting out a joyous squeal, she ran forward, nuzzling him even as Simba laughed.

"I can't believe it's you!" Pulling, back, Nala frowned, "What happened to you?"

"I got lost," Simba told her, "I was wounded from the stampede..." As Nala sat down Simba sighed, and continued his tale. "I managed to stumble into another Pride of lions, far from here. Their leader, Rento, took me in."

"Why didn't you come back sooner?" Nala asked, her voice shaking, "We all thought you were dead."

"I told you Nala, I was hurt during the stampede," staring at Nala, he shook his head. "I am sorry, if I could have come home sooner, I would have. But it took me until now to properly heal and regain my strength."

Smiling, Nala stood, "Everyone's going to be so happy to see you_!"

"Nala..." Sarafina walked towards her daughter, her gaze, however, was on Simba. "... Who is this?"

"Mom," smiling, Nala glanced at Simba. "It's Simba, he survived the stampede, he's come home!"

"Simba...?" Sarafina looked at him, her eyes widening in shock.

Nala grinned at her mother, "you stay here with him..." She told her, looking at Simba, Nala smiled, "... I'm going to get your Mother and Father!"

xxx

Mufasa laid beside Sarabi, Kefir nestled between them as the cub slept.

"Sarabi! Mufasa!" Nala ran up to them, her face glowing with joy. "You have to come with me, right now!"

Mufasa frowned in confusion, "Nala, what is going on?"

Smiling broadly, Nala tried to nudge them both to their feet. "He's back, he's alive and he's come home!"

"Who's back?" Sarabi asked as Kefir stirred.

"Simba!"

Looking at Nala sharply, Mufasa shook his head. "That isn't funny, Nala." He'd finally let go of his grief, was finally moving on_

"It's not a joke!" Nala grinned, her eyes gleaming, "Simba's really back. He's talking to my Mother right now."

Sarabi stood, staring at Nala hopefully, "is it true? Is he really alive?"

"I'm alive, Mom." Simba smiled, walking forward to nuzzle his Mother.

Mufasa leaped to his feet, his mouth open in shock as he stared at his son. "... Simba..."

"I thought Simba was dead?" Kefir looked up at his father, "you told me that, Dad."

Simba blinked, staring at Kefir in shock; the little cub had a pale, almost cream coloured coat, a small tuft of light brown fur on his head, showed as the beginnings of his mane. He had started forward to greet his father, but stopped in mid-step at the cub's words. "Dad?"

Mufasa looked at Simba and smiled, "This is your brother, Kefir..." Mufasa paused, glancing at Kefir, then back to Simba. "... The Future king."


	3. Chapter 2 - Planning Begins

_**A CHANGE OF FATE.**_

_**Scar isn't evil, Simba is.**_

_**After the stampede, Simba was injured and lost. When he returns almost a full year later, everything has changed. Mufasa and Sarabi's new cub Kefir is now the heir to Pride Rock... Angry at his father's betrayal, Simba vows to have his revenge.**_

___This chapter was written with the help of Lyrics Amidala, so I would like to give a special thanks of the help I desperately needed._

_**CHAPTER TWO - Planning Begins.**_

Simba staggered back as though he had been dealt a physical blow, anger and betrayal sparking as he understood.

Mufasa blanched at the hurt look on his son's face, walking forward, he raised a paw, reaching out towards him_

Jerking away, Simba shook his head. "Don't touch me!" Part of him leaped in triumph at the flash of pain that crossed his father's face, his father had replaced him, he deserved to suffer!

For several moments, Simba stood, his lips drawn back in a silent snarl as he glared at his father, then he turned, breaking into a run back the way he had come.

Nala gaped in shock as Simba fled, her eyes widening_

As Mufasa made to follow him, she shook her head, being confronted by his father now, wasn't what he needed. "I'll go to him," Maybe she could convince him to stay.

xx

"Simba, wait up!"

Simba ran, ignoring Nala's voice behind him_

"Simba, please!..." Nala called to him, "... Just stop!"

Simba stopped so suddenly that he skidded across the ground, his breath shaking from his anger why should he leave? As the eldest, he should be the Future King!

Nala stopped beside him, panting slightly. "I'm sorry, I should have told you..." looking into Simba's face, she gently nuzzled his chin. "... I was just so happy you were back_"

"So was I," Simba looked at nala and shook his head. "I thought that everything would be the same..." he'd thought he could just pick up where he left off.

"Everyone thought you were dead," Nala sighed and leaned against Simba, offering what comfort she could.

Closing his eyes, Simba took a deep breath. "And what am I now?" His little brother had usurped him of his title, his future... But he would get it back.

Nala nuzzled him affectionately again, "you're my friend..." Stepping in front of him, she shook her head. "Please don't go..." her voice broke, shaking as she thought of the last year she'd spent believing he was dead. "... I can't lose you again."

Simba stared at Nala, only half listening to what she was saying. Then, he smiled, if he was going to become King, he would need the support of the Pride, he would need her.

Stepping forward, he pulled her into a gentle hug. "Don't worry, Nala. I'm not going anywhere."

xx

"Uncle Scar! Uncle Scar!" Scar sighed, stretched and stood up. His young nephew was always getting excited over something. But Sarabi and Sarafina were following the cub swiftly.

"Yes Kefir?" Scar asked, careful not to wake Maisha, who was still sleeping beside him.

"Guess what?" Kefir asked.

Scar rolled his eyes. "Oh Kefir, you know how I despise guessing games," he joked. By that time, Sarabi and Sarafina had arrived.

"You remember Simba, right?" Kefir asked innocently.

Scar blinked, Simba? Simba was dead! He died in that dreadful stampede. "What about him?"

"He's alive!" Kefir grinned? "Isn't that great?"

Scar looked at Sarabi. Was this a cruel joke? "Is it true?" He gasped.

Sarabi nodded. "It's true," she answered. "Simba is alive."

"What about Simba?" Maisha yawned, blinking sleep out of her eyes.

Scar turned to his mate, joy making everything so much brighter. "Simba's alive!" He exclaimed.

"Truly?" She asked.

Sarafina nodded, smiling joyously. "He arrived this morning." Scar's smile dimmed slightly. He leaned over his young nephew. "How did Simba take the news about you being the Future King?" He asked in a low voice.

"He ran away," Kefir whispered, "I think he hates me." Scar licked the top of the cub's head.

"Kefir, I'm sure he was just shocked," Maisha said kindly. "After all, he was the heir before you. But once he gets to know you, he will love you as much as we all do."

Scar nodded encouragingly. "Why don't I go talk to him for you?" He looked at Sarabi for permission. The queen nodded, and Scar left in search of his long lost nephew.

xxx

Scar had been searching for a while before he stumbled upon two young lions having a conversation. Nala was there, listening with rapt attention to the other's discourse. The golden coat and thick red mane were so familiar. But this wasn't Mufasa. This was a younger lion, with a familiar voice. Simba! Scar was about to come out and greet him when something stopped him in his tracks.

"...It isn't like Mufasa's pride here," Simba was telling Nala. "There, there isn't any dead weight. You have to hunt for yourself, or you won't get fed. And lions who are too old to be useful get left behind."

"That sounds horrible!" Nala gasped. Scar silently agreed. What pride wouldn't try to take care of their elders?

"It's not so bad," Simba argued. "They take care of the sick and the young, they just value strength. That's why they helped me..." He chuckled softly, "... A young cub out running a stampede of wildebeest was bound to impress them."

"I'm sure it would have," Scar joined the conversation smoothly, stepping out into the sunshine. "But maybe the cub should have tried to find his way home sooner... His father and his uncle were very worried about him."

"Uncle Scar!" Simba cried, bounding over to him. Scar chuckled fondly as his nephew purred excitedly. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too," Scar answered. He turned to Nala. "Nala, if I may have a moment alone with my nephew please?" Nala nodded and padded away. Scar stared down Simba. "Simba, about Kefir..."

Simba growled and turned away. "I don't want to talk about that little usurper," he hissed angrily.

His eyes widening in surprise, Scar shook his head. "You cannot truly blame Kefir for what happened."

"You're right," Simba said. "I should blame Mufasa. He didn't have enough faith in me to come back. He took my kingdom from me."

"Mufasa grieved for you for a very long time," Scar argued, starting to get annoyed. Simba didn't know the pain Mufasa, and the whole pride, had suffered when they thought Simba was dead.

Snorting, Simba shook his head. "He can't have missed me that much," he growled angrily.

"Your father wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep!" Scar snapped. "He had lost the will to live. I was very afraid he would die of a broken heart. It took many months for him to come back to the state he is now." Scar told his nephew sternly, "You cannot blame him for wanting another son to fill the vast hole you left in his heart."

"He_ replaced me_!" Simba snarled, his outburst ending in a full throated roar.

"What did you expect Simba?!" Scar yelled angrily. "We all thought you were dead. It was either have another heir or turn Pride Rock over to me when he died. And I am not adequate enough to be ruler." Simba rolled his eyes.

"Nothing you say is going to make a difference," he said. "Mufasa couldn't have loved me that much if he wasn't willing to wait even a year to see if I would come back."

Scar hung his head. "I understand that you are angry," he said gently. "But Kefir is heir now. All that should matter is that you are back."

Simba growled, turning away from his uncle. "I'm beginning to wonder why I came back at all!"

Scar's eyes widened, and he then hung his head in defeat. "I'm truly sorry you feel that way," he whispered. "Sarabi and the rest of the lionesses grieved for you. You are reunited with your family, with Nala again. Surely that should be a good enough consolation prize to the fact you are no longer heir." Scar turned and began padding away. He stopped, and looked over his shoulder. "Stay Simba. We missed you." And with that, Scar bounded away without looking back.

Watching as his uncle left, Simba growled, wishing that Kefir had never shown his little face. If it wasn't for that stupid little cub, Simba would have been joyfully reunited with his family, and would have continued his lessons that he would need for when he was ruler. But no! Now, he would be shoved to the side while Kefir shown in the spotlight.

Pacing angrily, Simba's mind drifted to a conversation he had with Rento, about two months ago.

_"This pride of yours sounds very interesting," Rento said, licking antelope blood from his paw. "I should like to meet them someday."_

_Simba nodded. "When I am King, you shall have free hunting rights in my kingdom," he proclaimed._

_Rento gave him a sideways glance. "And if your father found a new heir," he said slyly. "That uncle of yours, perhaps?"_

_Simba gasped. "Never!" He cried. "My father wouldn't do that."_

_"What if he did?" Rento asked, eyes slitted. "What would you do?"_

_"What could I do?" Simba asked. "I would just have to accept it."_

_"No!" Rento growled. "If something is your birthright, you must fight for it! You would do what you must to have your birthright!"_

Simba snapped out of his reverie. A plan began to formulate in his mind. He needed to invite Rento to Pride Rock. Rento, who respected him... Just then, Mufasa padded out with Sarabi, Scar, a lioness - Maisha, Simba believed she was called - and Kefir close by. Simba tried not to growl.

"Father," Simba said, bowing his head.

"Simba," Mufasa choked out. "I never meant to hurt you. I thought you were dead. We all did."

Sarabi nodded. "But Simba," his mother said. "Kefir is now the heir, but that doesn't mean we love you any less."

Simba nodded. "I know that Mother," he said softly. "Forgive me for my earlier impudence. I was just shocked. I love both of you, and I am happy to be back."

"Aunt Maisha, can I go say hi now?" Kefir asked.

Aunt Maisha? Simba frowned, since when did Scar have a mate? Simba shrugged. Strange things were happening.

"Of course," she said.

Kefir turned to Scar, who smiled. "Run along now."

The little cub scampered towards his brother, "Hello Simba," he said respectfully. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." The cub said it with difficulty, as if the word "pleasure" was too complicated for him.

"And I you, little brother," Simba said with a grin. "Come on, how about I give you a pouncing lesson. Just you and me... A little, brother bonding time." Kefir nodded with a wide smile. The others began to pad off, everyone content, not noticing Simba's claws scraping the sharp stone.


	4. Chapter 3 - Putting The Plan Into Motion

_**A CHANGE OF FATE.**_

_**Scar isn't evil, Simba is.**_

_**After the stampede, Simba was injured and lost. When he returns almost a full year later, everything has changed. Mufasa and Sarabi's new cub Kefir is now the heir to Pride Rock... Angry at his father's betrayal, Simba vows to have his revenge.**_

___Once again I would like to thank Lyrics Amidala, for helping me with this chapter._

_**CHAPTER THREE - Putting The Plan In Motion.**_

Crouching in the grass, Simba rolled his eyes as he listened to Kefir as he 'silently' approached. This cub didn't know the difference between stalking and lumbering. As the grass above his head rustled, Simba ducked his head.

"Got you!" Kefir laughed, sailing over Simba's head. he flipped in the air, landing on his back with a loud "Oof."

Sitting up, Simba sighed. "I could hear your every move." As Kefir's face fell into a pout, Simba sighed again in annoyance. This kid needed to grow a thicker skin. "It's alright..." he pulled his little brother close and forced himself to smile. "... You just need more practice." Grinning, he chuckled as he saw Zazu sitting nearby. "Watch, and learn from an old pro."

Just like Mufasa had taught him, he slunk through the tall grass as Zazu preened his feathers, grinning as he readied himself to pounce. He jumped, propelling himself towards Zazu. The bird turned, and shrieked when he saw the giant jaws coming towards him. Simba bowled him over onto the ground.

Kefir laughed delightedly, emerging from the grass. "Oh Simba! That was amazing!"

"Simba...?" Zazu stared up at him, shocked. "Master Simba! Who dragged you in?" The comment was clearly meant as a joke, but Simba bristled at it. Was he just something that had been dragged in, as opposed to _precious Kefir_?

His smile was forced as he shrugged, "It was a long drag Zazu." He made a fist with his paw and punched Zazu not to lightly in his wing. "How have you been managing without me, major dodo?" Zazu rolled his eyes, then focused on something behind Simba.

"Sire, look out!" Something bowled over Simba, and flattened him on the ground.

He bared his teeth, prepared to fight, when his eyes caught Nala's playful blue ones. Looking up at her, Simba grinned.

"Couldn't resist joining my pouncing lesson, could you?" He teased, trying to get up.

Nala pushed him back down. "Pinned ya," she joked, and Simba laughed, remembering their old joke. He tried to throw her off, but his back got slammed into the earth. Her face was suddenly just inches from his. Simba was startled at how beautiful she looked. "Pinned ya again," she breathed into his ear, then rolled off.

Simba cleared his throat awkwardly and shook dust out of his mane. Kefir bounded up to the two, and Simba gritted his teeth. Stupid cub coming along and ruining everything.

"Hi Nala," Kefir said brightly. "Simba was just teaching me how to pounce."

"Well, if you want a real pouncing lesson, ask me," Nala said with mock superiority.

Zazu flew up to them. "Did you need something Nala?" the dodo asked.

"Mufasa wanted to know where Simba was," Nala explained. "He and Sarabi were worried when both of their sons were missing."

Simba nodded, the picture of a modest son. "It's kind of Father to be so worried," Simba said. "Although he needn't be."

Zazu shook his head. "All the same," he said. "It's best I take the young prince home. We wouldn't want to have another accident."

Simba growled softly, no, heaven forbid anything should happen to his precious little brother. Smiling, he shrugged, "I guess we'd better get back home then."

"Oh man..." Kefir's shoulders drooped, "... I never get to have any fun."

Simba chuckled and grinned, glancing sideways at Kefir. "What's that?!" he exclaimed in mock surprise.

"What?!" Kefir looked around, frowning in confusion. "What is it?!"

"A rogue lion!" His eyes gleamed as he nearly laughed as Kefir looked around, trying to spot the 'rogue.'

"Where is he?"

Simba stopped and shook his head, "Oh, he's just a little guy..." he said, looking straight at kefir, '... Won't be any trouble."

Kefir finally understood, his face lighting up as he grinned. "I can be loads of trouble!" he exclaimed, leaping at Simba. Simba rolled out of the way, and Nala giggled as the two brothers scuffled.

Finally, Simba had Kefir pinned. He grinned down at his 'brother', how easy it would be slide out his claws and slit the little cub's throat... but No, he mustn't. Simba eased his paw, and Kefir lept to his feet.

"That was a great fight Simba!" He said enthusiastically. "Can we do it again?"

"_Later_," Zazu cried, putting his wing on the prince's shoulder blade. "_Now_, we have to go home."

As Kefir sighed dejectedly, Simba grinned at Nala. "Why don't we have a little race?" He asked, smiling at Kefir, "what do you think, Kefir? Do you think you can win?"

"You bet I can!" Kefir grinned, dashing ahead of them "Catch me if you can!"

Nala laughed as Simba ran after him, her eyes gleaming as she raced to catch up.

xx

Simba made his way over to where his family was sharing their meal. Mufasa and Sarabi were feeding Kefir tiny bits of antelope, while Scar and Maisha were a little way off, talking and sharing a zebra. Simba plopped down farther away, and tore into his own antelope. He chewed and swallowed, bit, chewed and swallowed. Finally, he turned to Mufasa.

"Father," he said. "I was thinking. Rento and his Pride took me in when I... got lost last year."

"Bless them," Sarabi said. "Who knows what would have happened if they hadn't?"

_I would have died, and Kefir wouldn't have a challenger for the throne._ But Simba kept his thoughts quiet. "I would like to bring Rento back to Pride Rock," Simba looked at Mufasa. "I thought you might want to meet him?"

Mufasa smiled, "I would like to thank him for taking care of you..." His expression became worried, "... Although, I'm not sure I want you going off on your own."

Simba bit back an angry snarl, and instead, forced himself to smiled. "I'll be _fine_," he rolled his eyes, "I can look after myself."

Mufasa shook his head, "I lost you once, Simba. I don't want to lose you again."

Inwardly, Simba was snarling in fury, sighing he glanced at Scar. "Uncle Scar, would you like to come with me?"

Smiling, Scar inclined his head. "I would be happy to accompany you, Simba."

"I'm coming too," Nala added, smiling as Simba frowned. "Unless that's a problem?"

"No," Simba shook his head, "I don't mind."

Kefir's eyes gleamed with excitement, "can I come too?"

Simba snarled, "No!" As Kefir cringed fearfully, Simba gentled his toned. "It's a four day walk Kefir, you don't really want to walk that far do you?"

"F-four days!" Mufasa gasped, staring at Simba in both shock and horror. "You walked for four days before you found the Pride?"

Sighing, Simba nodded, looking away from his 'father'. "If Rento hadn't found me when he did, I would probably be dead."

xx

As they walked through the gorge, Simba couldn't help noticing that Scar looked like he'd seen a ghost. And it didn't take a genius to figure out what was on his uncle's mind.

Glancing at him, Simba smiled, "Would you look at that, two days, and not a wildebeest in sight."

Scar shook his head incredulously, "How can you joke about _that_?"

"I survived," Simba said as he shrugged, "Why shouldn't I joke about it?"

Nala and Scar laughed, smiling at Simba as they followed him out of the gorge.

_**Four Days Later.**_

"There it is," Simba nodded towards the large cluster of boulder sized rocks ahead of them.

Scar frowned, "that's it?" It didn't look like much, and he couldn't understand why anyone would have a Pride in such an unprotected area.

Simba glanced at him, then to Nala, who looked just as unimpressed. "I told you, Rento and his Pride value strength. An environment like this, makes you strong, with strength comes respect."

"That's harsh," Nala whispered, her eyes wide as she tried to imagine what the last year must have been like for Simba.

"That's life," Simba replied, smiling as he nodded ahead of them again. "Looks like we've been noticed."

The lion padded towards them, he smiled at Simba, striding forward to stand in front of him. "You couldn't stay away, could you?"

Simba grinned, "Well, you did say I could come back anytime. And my father wants to meet you..." looking at Scar and Nala, he smiled. "Nala, Uncle Scar, this is Rento."

Nala's eyes widened, this was Rento? He was a big, light gold lion; his mane so pale it was almost white.

Rento inclined his head respectfully. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said smiling at both Nala and Scar, "Simba has of course told us all about you."

Scar grinned, "nothing too bad I hope?"

"For his_ favourite uncle_?" Rento grinned back at Scar, "He sung you nothing but praises."

"What about his _best friend_?" Nala asked, shooting a wicked grin at Simba.

Rento smiled at her, "he spoke only of how much he missed you..." His brilliant blue eyes gleamed as he chuckled, "... Even if you always beat him in your fights."

Nala burst out laughing as she remembered how often she'd pinned Simba, then her eyes gleamed. "Apparently_ that_ hasn't changed."

As Simba opened his mouth to argue, he was both interrupted, and saved any further embarrassment by a delighted squeal.

"Simba! Simba! Simba!..." A tawny gold, black maned cub rushed towards them. He was only a little older than Kefir, but he was lean and well muscled. He leaped at Simba, his face split in a wide grin. "You're back!"

Smiling, Simba gave the cub an affectionate nuzzle. He looked at Scar and Nala, smiling broadly. "This is Rento's son, Nuka." He looked back down at Nuka, "Nuka, this is my best friend Nala and My uncle Scar."

Nuka smiled, dropping to the ground as he bowed his head respectfully. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Smiling at him, Nala stepped forward. "It's nice to meet you too."

Rento smiled warmly at his son, then he glanced at Simba. "So, how did your Father welcome his son and heir?"

Simba shrugged, "well I'm still one of those things," he said forcing a fake smile for Nala and Scar's benefit. "But I'm afraid the title of 'Future King', goes to my little brother now."

Rento blinked, only Simba noticed that his expression turned cold for a moment, before he smiled. "Then I guess you should be congratulated on becoming a big brother..." He looked down at his son, "... Nuka, I think Simba and I need to talk alone for a moment. Would you be able to show Nala and Scar around our Pride?"

"Yes father," Nuka nodded, drawing himself up to his full height he lifted his head in a dignified manner as he looked at Nala and Scar, "Come on, I'll show you around."

As they left, Rento looked at Simba and nodded. "You didn't just come to ask me to meet your father."

"It's a diversion," Simba growled, raising his head to look Rento in the eyes. "I need your help to reclaim my birthright."

Nodding in understanding, Rento smiled, "I could never say no to you, Simba." He said quietly, "not after you saved my son."


	5. Chapter 4 - Preparations

_**A CHANGE OF FATE.**_

_**Scar isn't evil, Simba is.**_

_**After the stampede, Simba was injured and lost. When he returns almost a full year later, everything has changed. Mufasa and Sarabi's new cub Kefir is now the heir to Pride Rock... Angry at his father's betrayal, Simba vows to have his revenge.**_

___Once again I would like to thank Lyrics Amidala, for helping me with this chapter._

_**CHAPTER FOUR - Preparations.**_

"So, what's your plan?"

Simba shrugged as he walked beside Rento, "you remember the group of rogue lions you told me about when I first came to your Pride?"

Rento frowned, cocking his head as he turned to face Simba. "I remember telling you that they had been driven away, after the other cubs tried to scare you with their stories."

"Scar and Nala don't know their not a threat anymore," Simba smiled devilishly, "and it would be all too easy to blame Mufasa's death on a group of angry rogues."

Chuckling, Rento nodded, his smile matching Simba's. "I'm sure I can find a few volunteers."

"Make sure one of them is Nuka," When Rento's smile turned to a deep frown, Simba shrugged. "If I'm going to walk my Father into an ambush, then I need someone to keep Kefir occupied while I'm gone."

"You're not going to kill him?" Rento asked, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

Simba sighed and shook his head, "unfortunately, when I found out he was my Father's heir, I was a little too vocal in my dislike towards him." He told Rento, "I've been pretending to 'bond' with him, but if anything were to happen to him so soon after my return..."

"It could make you look suspicious," Rento finished, catching on. "That still leaves him as your father's heir."

"Technically," Simba agreed, his eyes gleaming with anticipation. "But Kefir is only a cub, he couldn't possibly be expected to take over as King yet. So who better to step in if not Mufasa's eldest son."

"But that only leaves you as the King until Kefir is old enough to Rule," Rento reminded him, "What will you do then?"

Simba raised his eyebrows and nodded towards Nala,"What if I were to have children of my own before Kefir was old enough to take over?" He asked, shrugging. "Who would be next in line then?"

Rento cocked his head, then threw back his head and laughed. "I knew there was a reason I took you in!" He cried. "You must defend your birthright Simba. I promise you that I and my pride will do whatever we can."

Simba butted Rento's head affectionately. "You are like a father to me Rento," he said. "More fatherly than my own, anyway."

Rento nodded. "I wouldn't dare replace Nuka as heir, no matter how long he was missing."

Suddenly, a golden lioness with red eyes bounded up to Simba. "Simba!" She cried joyfully. "You're back! How were you received, your Highness?"

"Mufasa has replaced Simba as heir," Rento said darkly to his mate.

"But I have a plan to get my throne back Zira," Simba said. "But I will need help. Lots of help."

Zira nodded. "Anything you need Simba," she responded. Simba grinned. He was going to make Mufasa wish he had never had a second son.

xx

Nala had met Vitani, daughter of Zira and Rento. And she had to say, Vitania, however cute she was, was a little vicious. No cub should be that anxious to get in a fight. Simba and Nala had done mock fights, but this was a little different. The little cub couldn't wait until she was able to spill blood.

"Have you met my father yet?" Vitani asked while trying to pounce on Nala's tail.

"Yes," Nala replied. "He's very impressive." With cruel eyes, she thought to herself. Scar was trying to nap, which was proving impossible, since little Nuka was very curious.

"Have you hunted any hyenas?" Nuka asked eagerly.

"A few," Scar replied. "Although I lack my brother's physical prowess."

"How did you get your scar?" Nuka asked.

Nala stifled a laugh as Scar rolled his eyes. "I was stupid enough to think that I could fight off a water buffalo on my own," he replied dryly.

Nuka shook his head emphatically. "Oh no!" The little cub cried. "You aren't stupid! I bet you're the smartest lion in your pride!"

Scar raised his eyebrows. "That's kind of you to say," he said, smiling at the cub.

Nala made her way over to Simba's uncle. "I think he idolizes you," Nala joked.

Scar rolled his eyes heavenward. "The last thing I need is to be an idol," he replied.

"Hey Scar, do you ever wish you could be king?" Nuka asked.

Scar shook his head. "Not particularly. The pressures of ruling a kingdom would drive me mad. Anyway, I prefer to stay on the sidelines, as a royal advisor, if you will."

"I bet you would make a great king," Nuka said, eyes shining.

Vitani padded over and swatted Nuka on the head. "Scar's not going to be the king, Simba is!" She snapped. "You can be so stupid sometimes Nuka!"

"Actually, I'm not going to be king," Simba replied as he walked in, Zira and Rento following him. "My younger brother is."

Vitani gaped at him. "You never mentioned a brother," she pointed out.

"I found out about him four days ago," Simba said.

"So why is he the future king instead of you?" Nuka asked. Nala could see Simba's fur beginning to bristle.

"Ask my father," Simba growled. Nala could see him getting angry. Rento was watching the exchange silently, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"What's your brother's name?" Nuka asked.

"Kefir," Simba spat through gritted teeth.

"That's a cool name," Nuka commented.

Scar put his paw on the young lion's cub. "Perhaps you should go and converse with your mother," he said diplomatically.

"You too Vitani," Nala added, nudging the cub over to Zira. Once the two of them were gone, Nala turned to Simba. "You can't get mad at them for being curious about Kefir. Four days ago, you were the prince. Now, there's a new cub in the mix. They'll all be curious about him."

"They shouldn't have to be curious!" Simba hissed. "I should be able to tell them 'my father and I once again began to talk about what will happen when I am king'!"

Nala sighed in exasperation. "Simba, you're one of my dearest friends, but honestly!" She cried. "Kefir is going to be the next king! Can't you just be happy for him?"

"No!" Simba snapped, and he stalked off to a corner, plopping himself down and turning away.

Nala sighed sadly Simba had changed so much, shaking her head as she watched him leave.

Rento sat in between Scar and Nala, his eyes locked on Simba. "You shouldn't be so hard on him," he said quietly, cutting Scar off as he made to argue. "He has every right to be upset and angry," Rento said, defending Simba. "And that anger is hardly going to fade in a few short days."

Nala shook her head, "I hate being 'hard on him'," she said quietly. "But he has to accept the way things are."

Zira stood behind Rento, her tail flicking in aggravation. "Why should he have to accept it?" She asked, her red eyes sparking with anger, "as the eldest, he should be first in line."

"Mufasa cannot simply un-name Kefir as his heir," Scar retorted, turning his gaze to the lioness. "We all thought Simba was dead, when Kefir was born he became the Future King_"

"But Simba wasn't dead!" Zira snarled, her teeth bared, "he has returned!"

As Scar growled, beginning to get angry, Rento cleared his throat. "Enough..." He looked at Zira, "... We don't insult guests, Zira." Zira bowed her head.

"Yes," she murmured. "Forgive me ."

"There's nothing to forgive, my dear." Rento smiled at her, then looked to Scar and Nala. "Clearly we all have different views in this matter."

x

Simba growled angrily, pretending he didn't hear the conversation between Zira, Rento, Scar and Nala. Why wasn't Nala wouldn't defend him? She was supposed to be his 'best friend'! Snorting, Simba shook his head, it wasn't fair. And apparently, he was just supposed to accept Kefir as his Father's heir and be the perfect big brother?

"For someone who was just reunited with your family, you don't seem very happy."

Looking up, Simba smiled at the fawn coloured lioness. "Hey Vigra." Vigra smiled and sat down beside him.

"Why the long face?" She asked. Simba frowned.

"My father has another son, and he's the heir instead of me," he said, barely holding back a snarl.

Vigra grimaced sympathetically. She nodded her head to Nala. "Who's your friend?"

"That's Nala," Simba said. "She was my best friend before I came here."

"Was?" Vigra asked, tipping her head quizzically. "Isn't she still your best friend?"

"I don't know," Simba sighed. "I thought she was, but she keeps going on about how Kefir is the rightful prince."

"Kefir?" Vigra asked, confused.

"My little brother," Simba clarified, growling. "My father replaced me."

Vigra cocked her head, "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Just between us," he whispered. "I have a plan. Hardly foolproof, but a plan nonetheless."

Vigra smiled flirtatiously. "Here's hoping it works," she breathed. She leaned close to Simba. "And just between us, I think Nala considers you as a bit more then a friend." Vigra stood and padded off, swishing Simba's nose with her slender tail. Simba blinked and sneezed. What was Vigra talking about? He glanced at Nala, she didn't like him... Did she? No! They were best friends. There was no way, she had those kind of feelings for him, he and Nala were just friends.

Rento walked over and sat down next to Simba. "That uncle of yours has a sharp mind," he said. "Are you sure we can go through with this plan of yours? Won't he figure something out?"

"We need to go through with my plan," Simba said emphatically. "Being king is my birthright, and I won't have Kefir steal it from me!"

"Well said," Rento said. "How many lions do you think we'll need?"

Simba thought about that. Mufasa was a powerful lion, with years of experience. But that might work to Simba's advantage. Mufasa was getting old. "Four or five of your fittest lions. And we'll need Nuka to distract Kefir."

"I'm not sure if I want to bring my son into this," Rento said looking at Simba, concerned for his son.

Rolling his eyes, Simba sighed. "He'll be fine, I promise. What better way to prove his worth as your heir, than having him distract Kefir so we can kill Mufasa and make me King?"

Rento thought, and nodded."What will my pride gain out of this?" He asked.

"Unlimited hunting in the Pridelands," Simba answered promptly. "When I'm King, you can hunt all over our territory."

Rento grinned. "If that is my prize, it will be my pleasure to help you kill your father."


	6. Chapter 5 The pieces Falling into Place

_**A CHANGE OF FATE.**_

_**Scar isn't evil, Simba is.**_

_**After the stampede, Simba was injured and lost. When he returns almost a full year later, everything has changed. Mufasa and Sarabi's new cub Kefir is now the heir to Pride Rock... Angry at his father's betrayal, Simba vows to have his revenge.**_

___Once again I would like to thank Lyrics Amidala, for helping me with this chapter._

CHAPTER FIVE - The Pieces Fall Into Place.

Mufasa smiled as Simba reached the base of Pride Rock, Scar and Nala walked beside him, while the large, white maned, pale gold lion walked behind them with a small black maned cub.

Walking down to meet them, Mufasa smiled, "I'm glad you have returned safely, Simba."

Forcing himself to smile, Simba closed the distance between them, gently nuzzling his father under his chin. "I told you I'd be fine," he said, grinning as he turned to face Rento. Lifting his chin, Simba smiled. "Father, this is Rento."

"It's an honour to meet you," inclining his head respectfully, Mufasa smiled at Rento. "I can't thank you enough for looking after Simba."

"He proved himself to be a worthy member of my Pride," Rento smiled at Simba, then looked back at Mufasa, "you must be proud of him."

"I am very proud of Simba," Mufasa smiled at his eldest son, "He has become a fine young lion."

Clearing his throat, Simba smiled and nudged Nuka forward. "This is Rento's son, Nuka."

Instead of being nervous, as Kefir would have been. Nuka stepped forward confidently, he smiled at Mufasa, "Hello."

"Hello young one," Mufasa said to Nuka. Before anyone could say anything else, Kefir bounded up with Sarabi. Simba repressed a growl. Kefir was becoming even closer to Sarabi than Simba had ever been.

"Who's he?" Kefir growled, looking at Nuka. Nuka grinned brightly.

"I'm Nuka," he said. "Who're you?" Kefir flicked his tail and puffed out his little chest.

"I am Kefir!" He intoned. "Heir of Pride Rock, Prince of the Pride Lands, son of Mufasa-" And then the little runt choked on a hairball.

"Annoying little bugger, isn't he?" Rento hissed to Simba.

"You have no idea," Simba responded. Suddenly, a shape blurred and pounced on Scar.

"I'd rather you didn't leave again," Maisha growled. Scar laughed, and pushed her off.

"I'll bear that in mind," he said. "And I missed you too." Simba smiled tightly at the family reunion. How much joy it shall give him to tear the family in half.

x

The five lions from Rento's Pride stalked out of hiding to meet him. Romai, was the leader, a scruffy dark coloured lion, he stepped forward, smiling evilly. "When are we attacking?"

"Soon," Simba growled, soon his father would be dead, and he would be King! Grinning, Simba shrugged, "Remember, in the beginning, it has to look like I'm 'defending' him..." He had to fight back, had to be injured when Mufasa was found dead.

Simba looked around at the lions Rento had chosen to aid him; Along with Romai, there was Gontata, a scrawny lion, tawny coloured lion, Sorru was a young reddish lion, Monwa, a fierce, golden lioness, Sharra was Sorru's sister, similar in colour, but scarred from an attack when she was younger, and lastly, Vora, the young white lioness, who had a serious mean streak.

Simba lifted his head, "... I will be the one to kill him," he wanted to see the look of horror on his father's face as he realised what Simba had done.

Sorru grinned, his green eyes gleaming as he shook his reddish mane. "Sounds easy, if you ask me."

Simba chuckled, "well, then there should be no reason for this to go wrong then." his father would die, and then, he would rule the kingdom that was his by right.

Vora smiled, "How are you going to get him to walk into our trap?"

Simba grinned, chuckling at how easy his father was to predict. "What my dear father wants more than anything, is to reconcile with me..." And that was just what he would pretend to do. "I'll get him here," he promised them, "just make sure you all do your part."

xx

Mufasa found Simba by the water hole, smiling tightly, he walked forward. "Simba?"

Sighing, Simba gritted his teeth, and forced himself to smile as he looked at his father. "Father..." Taking a deep breath, he shrugged. "Did you want something?"

Sitting down beside him, Mufasa sighed softly, "I didn't mean to hurt you Simba." he told his son.

Rolling his eyes as he bent down to drink, Simba nodded, "I know."

Closing his eyes, Mufasa sighed again. "I don't suppose saying I was sorry, would really make up for it, would it?"

Simba barely held back an angry retort, his Father actually thought an apology would make everything better? He nearly attacked Mufasa right there... Taking a deep breath, Simba calmed himself. He and Rento had talked about the plan, to make it work, he needed to 'make up' with his father.

Glancing at Mufasa, Simba shook his head. "No, it wouldn't." He agreed, then he grinned. "But this might!" Simba laughed as he pushed his father as hard as he could, sending him slashing into the water!

Mufasa came up coughing and spluttering, he looked up at Simba to see his son backing away, his eyes gleaming mischievously. Mufasa laughed, leaping out of the water as Simba started to run. "Get back here!"

"Catch me if you can!" Simba called over his shoulder, grinning gleefully as his Father gave chase; this was going to be all too easy.

xxx

Nuka grinned, running towards the Elephant Graveyard. Kefir was beside him, almost leaping with excitement. "My dad'll kill me if he knew we were doing this!"

Nuka slowed slightly as he remembered what his father had told him, after today, Mufasa would be dead... Swallowing, he forced a grin at Kefir, "that's half the fun of something like this." he told the slightly younger cub, "besides, it's not like we're going into the hyena's territory, we're just gonna take a look."

"I'm still gonna get into so much trouble," Kefir said as he grinned at Nuka, "but it'll be worth it!"

Nuka laughed, "I bet I can beat you there," he said teasingly, his eyes gleaming as he broke into a run again.

"hey, wait up!" Kefir bolted after him, laughing as he tried to catch up.

xx

Simba smiled as he walked beside his father, "... I missed everyone," he said quietly. "Although, Rento was good at distracting me."

"I looked for you everywhere," Mufasa sighed and shook his head, "I just didn't think to look outside the Pride lands."

Simba shrugged, "Who would have thought i could have made it outside the Pride Lands?" Simba asked, walking slightly ahead of his father. "I don't blame you for not being able to find me." No, he just blamed his father for giving up on him, for replacing him the first chance he got!

"That's good to hear," Mufasa smiled at him, "Kefir couldn't stop going on about your pouncing lesson."

Rolling his eyes, Simba sighed, "I was just being nice to him."

"Well, I'm glad you two are getting along." Mufasa gently nuzzled his son, "And I'm glad you're home."

Simba froze as the 'rogues', stepped out of nowhere, surrounding him and Mufasa, then he pulled back his lips and snarled, rushing forward to attack.


	7. Chapter 6 - The Death of The king

_**A CHANGE OF FATE.**_

_**Scar isn't evil, Simba is.**_

_**After the stampede, Simba was injured and lost. When he returns almost a full year later, everything has changed. Mufasa and Sarabi's new cub Kefir is now the heir to Pride Rock... Angry at his father's betrayal, Simba vows to have his revenge.**_

___Once again I would like to thank Lyrics Amidala, for helping me with this chapter._

CHAPTER SIX - The Death Of The King.

Simba roared loudly, 'fighting' Vora and Sorru, while his father tried to fight off Romai, Sharra and Monwa.

He snarled as Sorru's teeth sunk deep into his shoulder, "Don't actually kill me, you idiot!" He hissed. Sorru's bite instantly lessened as Vora slashed him across his left cheek. Meanwhile, Mufasa was battling with all of his strength. But he was old, and his mighty strength was failing; the three younger lions wearing him down easily.

As Romai slammed Mufasa to the ground, Simba grinned, breaking away from Sorru and Vora as Monwa held him down. "Enough!" Simba stalked over to his father, who was lying helpless the dusty earth. "Well well Father," he purred. "You seem to be in a tight spot."

"Simba!" Mufasa gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Having my revenge!" Simba snarled. With a roar, Mufasa's powerful paws swept Monwa across the throat. The young lioness fell, and lay still, blood gushing from her neck. Romai overpowered him quickly as Simba pressed his claws down on Mufasa's throat, growling as he leaned close to his father's face. He whispered softly in Mufasa's ear."You should have made me King." And his claws slashed at Mufasa's exposed jugular. The King let out one last gargled roar, twitched on the ground, before lying still.

Simba stared down at his father's dead body, a mix of emotions warring with in him, a small part of him still loved his father, but he was also elated. He had done it! He would now be king!

Looking up at the four surviving lions, he nodded, "you need to leave." If they were spotted now, his plan would be doomed.

As Romai, Sorru, Vora and Sharra ran away, Simba hefted his father's body onto his back, hissing in pain from the wounds from his 'fight' with Vora and Sorru. Taking a deep breath, he turned and, staggered back towards Pride Rock.

xx

"Help!"

Sarabi's head snapped up, as she heard Simba's desperate cry. her eyes widened in horror as she saw Simba running up the rock with Mufasa slumped across his shoulders.

"Scar! Maisha!" She shrieked, running to her son and mate. She stopped beside Simba, staring in shock and horror. "Simba, what happened?" Scar and Maisha came rushing out, along with Sarafina and Nala. Sarafina swept Kefir to the side so that he wouldn't see his father's limp body.

"R-Rogue lions," Simba gasped, his voice choked with tears. "I tried... to fight them..." Lowering Mufasa's body to the ground, he looked up at his Mother. "Don't worry about me, you have to help Dad!" Scar padded to his brother, nosing his fur.

"Brother?" He whispered, searching for a pulse. And then his nose found the blood drying on Mufasa's throat. He reeled back, stumbling in shock, emerald eyes wide.

"He's dead," Scar said hoarsely. "Someone slit his throat." Sarabi let out a wail of pure grief.

"No!" Simba shook his head, "he can't be dead..." This, was the hard part. he had to look like the grieving son, without taking the act too far. He bowed his head, letting a tear fall. "I should have tried harder! I can't believe he's gone!" Nala padded up to her closest friend, and pushed her nose in his fur.

"It wasn't your fault," she said. "You tried your best." Simba turned away so she wouldn't see the grin on his face.

"Dad managed to kill one of them," he whispered, "I wasn't strong enough to fight them, I couldn't help him."

"Dad!"

Kefir broke out of Sarafina's hold, racing towards his father. Before he could reach Mufasa's body, Simba caught his brother, pulling the cub into a tight hug. "There's nothing we can do for him Kefir," his breath shaking from his own 'grief', Simba lowered his head to rest against kefir's. "Dad's dead."

xx

Rento walked slowly toward Scar and Sarabi, as he neared, he cleared his throat. "I wanted to say how sorry I was, for the loss of Mufasa."

Sarabi sniffed, taking a deep breath. "That's very kind of you," she said softly, tears glistening in her eyes. Scar ran his tail soothingly along her spine, trying to keep his grief quiet. But something was yowling to get out, a deep grief for his big brother, who had always been there for him.

"It was too soon," he whispered. "Mufasa should have had many more years to live. He should have seen Kefir grow up, should have seen Zazu grow grumpy with old age."

"i am sorry to be the one to say this," rento sighed and sat beside them, "but you have to think of your pride now, or else, everything Mufasa created, will fall apart."

"What are you saying?' Sarabi asked, as she lifted her head.

"Your pride needs a leader, a king-"

sarabi cut him off, shaking her head. "Kefir isn't old enough, he's not ready."

"It was not Kefir I was talking about," Rento sighed and shook his head, looking towards where Simba was lying with Nala. "Simba is Mufasa's son as well is he not? Is he not old enough to take his father's place, at least until such a time when Kefir is ready?"

Scar shook his head, "Look at him, Simba is grief-stricken, we cannot ask this of him."

"You must," Rento urged, then he looked at Scar, "Unless you would rather take your brother's place yourself?"

"No!" Scar shook his head, "I would never want that! It isn't my place."

"Then, the only logical solution..." Rento looked towards Simba again, "is Simba." Looking at both Scar and Sarabi, Rento took a deep breath, "Simba must take his father's place as king."

xxx

Simba blinked back his tears as he lay beside Nala, "I should have been able to save him."

"You can't blame yourself," Nala repeated once again. "We didn't realize the rogues were still so dangerous."

"I just found him again, and then I lost him." Simba shook his head, "It isn't fair!"

"I know," nuzzling Simba gently, Nala closed her eyes, blinking back tears of her own. "I'm so sorry..." She sighed and laid her head on top of Simba's shoulders.

"Simba..." Sarabi said as she and Scar came over. "We need to talk to you." Simba sighed.

"I know, I know," he said. "You don't want me to be upset about Kefir being king. I'm not. But why must we talk about this now?" Scar shook his head.

"No Simba, that isn't what we have to say," his uncle replied.

Simba frowned, sitting up to look at his mother and uncle. "Then what is it?" He asked, gentling the angry tone in his voice at the last second. He couldn't over do this either, he had to let them 'talk' him into agreeing to be king, without overplaying his 'grief' or being too eager to take over.

"Now that Mufasa is... dead," Sarabi said, choking on the last word. Her tears fell as she turned her head away.

Scar put his paw on her's. "We need a ruler," his uncle said. "Kefir isn't ready to be King, at least not yet."

"No," Simba shook his head, "You're not asking me to 'King', not like this..." Simba let tears fall down his cheeks, "... I never wanted to king this way."

Sarabi pushed her head against his cheek, "we know..." She told him gently, "... But you are Mufasa's son, and Kefir cannot rule so young."

"We need you," Scar told his nephew.

"I don't know how to be a king though," Simba sniffed and shook his head, "I don't want to disappoint Dad."

"You won't be," Nala chimed in. "You would be helping your brother, who is also his son." She smiled at Simba gently, "Mufasa would be proud of you."

Simba took a deep breath, "If I do this, it's only until Kefir is old enough, until he's ready to be king in his own right."


	8. Chapter 7 - Exile

_**A CHANGE OF FATE.**_

_**Scar isn't evil, Simba is.**_

_**After the stampede, Simba was injured and lost. When he returns almost a full year later, everything has changed. Mufasa and Sarabi's new cub Kefir is now the heir to Pride Rock... Angry at his father's betrayal, Simba vows to have his revenge.**_

___Once again I would like to thank Lyrics Amidala, for helping me with this chapter._

CHAPTER SEVEN - Exile!

"Scar, I think I can take a walk," Maisha said. He emphatically shook his head.

"Oh no," he replied. "I will not have you walking around and putting yourself in harm's way."

Chuckling as he overheard them, Simba walked up, "He still fussing?" Maisha rolled her eyes.

"I can't leave Pride Rock, or something might happen to me," she said sarcastically.

"To you and the baby," Scar put in.

Maisha laughed and licked his face, "Do you really think i would do anything to harm our baby?"

"Not intentionally," Scar said. "But accidents can happen."

"Then why don't you go with her?" Simba suggested, "get away from here for a little while, just the two of you, alone." Maisha raised her eyebrows.

"No, I am a little tired, actually," she said. "I'll take a nap. Do you mind bringing me something to eat?" Scar ran his tail along her spine reassuringly.

"Of course not," he murmured. "I'll be back shortly." And he bounded away.

Simba smiled at his 'aunt', "He's such a worry-wort."

Grinning, Maisha laid down with a softly laugh, "I wouldn't want him any other way."

xx

Scar padded down into the gorge, glancing warily to make sure there were no wildebeest in sight. He continued to walk, until he nearly stumbled over something. He glanced down, and then leapt back, nearly vomiting up the last thing he ate.

It was a decomposing body of a young lioness, flies circling it. Scar instinctively looked to the sky, making sure there were no vultures. With one paw, he rolled over the lion until her face was looking up at him.

Scar recognized her instantly. "Monwa!" He gasped, remembering the young lioness from Rento's pride.

He froze, his eyes widening as he put the pieces together; it had been Simba who had insisted on going to 'bring Rento to meet Mufasa', and now the discovery of Monwa, the 'rogue' Mufasa had supposedly killed, Rento had also insisted the Simba become the new King.

Scar staggered back, not wanting to believe what his mind was logically explaining to him. How could his nephew kill his own father? But the evidence was clear in Monwa's dead face, in everything that had been said and done since Mufasa's death. Scar whirled away, and ran back to Pride Rock, anger starting to turn his vision red. Simba had murdered his own father.

xx

"How could you?!"

Nala's head snapped up when she heard Scar's furious roar.

Simba stood up as Scar stalked in, mane bristling, eyes bright with fury. "What are you talking about?" Simba asked with an air of perfect innocence.

"Do not insult my intelligence!" Scar snarled, glaring at Simba. "Not after what i just found!"

"And what would that be exactly?" Simba asked, frowning in confusion. "Clearly you think I've done... Something, Uncle, why don't you tell me so we both understand?"

Scar crouched down low, as if about to pounce. "You killed him," he hissed. "You murdered him in cold blood!"

"Murdered who?" Nala gasped. "Simba what is he talking about?"

Shaking his head, Simba took a step away from Scar, "I have no idea," he sighed and shook his head. "You're not making any sense, Uncle Scar. I haven't murdered anyone."

Scar's tail lashed from side to side as he snarled furiously, "You murdered Mufasa!"

Simba staggered back, his eyes wide with shock... Then he let out a furious roar, "How dare you accuse me of murdering my own father!"

"I have proof, you lying piece of treacherous scum." Scar growled, "i found Monwa's body_"

"Monwa?" Rento stepped up beside Simba, "What has she got to do with Mufasa's death?"

"She was the lioness Mufasa killed trying to defend himself," Scar explained, his voice trembling with rage. "A lioness from your Pride!' by now the entire Pride had gathered around to listen, Scar looked around at them. "Simba murdered his own father so he could be king in Kefir's place!"

With a roar of rage, Simba leapt at his uncle, bowling him to the ground. "Liar!" he snared, teeth bared inches away from Scar's throat.

"Simba, No!" Nala ran to Simba's side, "you can't kill him!" If he did, Simba would hate himself forever. "Simba...' She took a deep breath, trying to calm her voice, "... It's Scar, your uncle."

Simba paused, teeth still bared as he stood over Scar; he could do it, everyone had heard Scar's accusation, he had every right... but as a new King, it wouldn't be a good idea, no one would trust him...

Breathing hard, Simba stepped off Scar, "get... up..." his voice was a low growl; as Scar slowly staggered to his feet, Simba glared at him. "I should kill you for what you said," taking another deep breath, he shook his head. "But my father, would never do such a thing...' looking into Scar's face, he raised his voice so the Pride could he. "What you accused me of, is treason, for that, I judge you now as the King-"

"You have no right to call yourself King!" Scar spat angrily, narrowing his eyes disdainfully at Simba.

"For your crime, I exile you from the Pride Lands!"

"No!" Maisha ran down to Scar. She looked at Simba "Don't do this!"

"He has given me no choice," Simba's tone was gentler as he spoke to his 'aunt', but it still bristled with anger.

"if you exile Scar, then you exile me as well," She snarled, "I won't stay here without him." Scar's eyes widened in horror.

"No Maisha, no!" He cried. "Exile is too harsh, you'll die, something will kill you!" He looked at Simba, "Do what you want to me, but let her stay safe!" He begged Simba, his tone borderline pleading.

"I'll go with you wherever," Maisha insisted. "Because I love you."

Scar lowered his head, then nodded. "Very well," he said heavily.

"Does anyone else share my uncle's views?" Simba demanded. "If so, then you will join him in exile." To Simba's astonishment, a fair few of the lionesses padded up with Scar. At least one quarter of the Pride. Simba turned to his uncle.

"Get out," he growled. "If I see you on my territory again, I'll kill you." Scar nodded, and stalked away, the lionesses following him until they were out of sight.

Sarabi stared at her son in shock, "what have you done?"

Blinking, Simba shook his head. "i didn't have a choice Mother,' sighing, Simba closed his eyes, 'if he had stayed, either he would have ended up killing me, or i would have been forced to kill him."

Nala frowned, "what about Monwa?' She asked quietly, "if what Scar said wasn't true, how could she have been involved in the attack?"

Simba looked at Rento, "didn't you tell me that she had been disappearing a lot even before I left to return home?"

Nodding, Rento sighed softly, "She joined the rogues, but stayed in my Pride until she had a chance to leave." he shook his head, as he looked at Simba. "She took advantage of my absence, and the rogues followed us here."

xx

Scar snarled furiously, his eyes narrowed to slits as he and the other lionesses, reached the edge of the Pride Lands.

Simba had murdered Mufasa. And he had gotten away with it. He owed nala his life, if not for the young lioness, Simba would have killed him too.

Exile.

A punishment for telling the truth. Scar growled angrily as he glanced back towards Pride Rock. "We will return..." Scar vowed, "... And when we do, Kefir will stand on Pride rock, as the rightful King!"


	9. PART TWO - Prologue

_**A CHANGE OF FATE.**_

**_PART TWO._**

**_Takes place in 'The lion king: Simba's Pride' timeline. Scar and his Pride are the 'Outsiders'... After finding out that Simba murdered Mufasa, Scar, along with Maisha and their son Fasa, vow to overthrow his nephew, and reclaim the Pride Lands with Kefir as the King. Simba has been blessed with two cubs; his daughter Kiara, and his son Kopa - the eldest and heir to his kingdom._**

___Once again I would like to thank Lyrics Amidala, for helping me with this chapter._

**_PROLOGUE._**

Kefir had watch with his Mother and the other lionesses, he had seen the look of pure joy on Simba and Nala's faces as Rafiki had presented first Kopa and then Kiara to the Pride, he had watched as the animals who had come from all over the Pride lands, had celebrated his Niece and Nephew's arrival.

And in that moment, he had known what he had to don.

Walking up to Simba, he smiled, "I've made my decision."

"That's funny," Simba raised his eyebrows, grinning at Kefir. "As the King, I thought I was the one who made all the decisions around here?"

"Haha," Kefir smiled and shrugged, "I'm relinquishing my claim as the Future King," he told Simba. "Kopa is your son and the rightful heir, and he will be King after you."

Simba stood, his eyes wide as he looked at his little brother. Then he smiled, walking forward to pull him into a hug. "I know how much being the Future King meant to you," he whispered, "I won't forget this, Brother."

_**Two Months Later.**_

Kopa and Kiara ran, laughing as they practiced pouncing, both taking great leaps at each other, while trying not to be pinned at the same time.

Neither of the cubs were paying attention as they played, both nearly running into their Father as they leaped at each other at exactly the same time.

Simba chuckled at his children, "What are you two doing?"

"Pouncing!" Kopa cried, leaping at Simba-

Who ducked at the last second, sending Kopa flying over his shoulders. Shaking his head, the little cub scowled. "Dad!"

"You missed!" Kiara whooped, laughing at her brother. Leaping forward as Kopa began to argue, she tapped his chest. "Tag, you're it!"

"Oi!" As Kiara ran away, Kopa snarled and dashed after his sister, "get back here, you cheat!"

laughing at the twins, Simba smiled and turned away. he had no doubt that they would get into trouble, but he also knew that Zazu would tell him right away if they were in any real danger.

xx

Gasping for breath, Kopa scowled, he'd lost her! Kiara had out ran him! Stopping, Kopa shook his head, he wouldn't be telling anyone that he'd gotten beaten by a girl!

He heard twigs snap in the grass ahead of him, grinning, he laughed, Kiara thought she could sneak up on him? Running forward, let out a snarl. "Got you!"

He tripped along a log, flipping twice before he hit the ground-

The pair of golden feet in front of him were too big to be Kiara's, gulping, he looked up, and darted back as he saw the bigger, golden coated, cub, his black mane was a big tuft on the top of his head.

Kopa's eyes widened, this was an 'Outsider'. Leaping to his feet, Kopa growled, "Stay back!"

"Why should I?" The answer was a low growl, "You're on our lands, Pride Lander." The black maned cub stalked closer, hunkered down, ready to pounce...

As Kopa scrambled back, his eyes wide with fear, the older cub sat back with a grin, "My name's Fasa."

Staring at him, Kopa frowned in confusion, a moment ago, he'd looked like he was going to kill him... And now, he was just sitting there?

Fasa rolled his eyes, chuckling as he watched Kopa. "you know, when someone introduces themselves, it's usually considered polite to tell them who you are."

Swallowing, Kopa took a deep breath, "I'm Kopa."

His eyes widening in recognition, Fasa gasped, "Simba's son." Then he smiled, "well, I guess that makes us family."

"I don't understand," Kopa took a step forward, towards Fasa, "How are we family?"

"My father is Scar," Fasa told Kopa, "so I guess that makes us, cousins."

Kopa backed away again, "Scar is you father?" his father had told both him and Kiara about their traitor uncle. Kopa scowled, claws digging into the dirt, "He betrayed my father!"

Fasa rolled his eyes, sighing at Kopa's reaction."If you knew the truth, you wouldn't be so quick to defend him."

"What truth?" Kopa asked, frowning again as he stared at his 'cousin'.

Fasa shook his head, "Your father, never told you why he exiled my father?"

"He said that Scar betrayed him," Kopa snarled, lifting his head in pride of his father. "He said that he showed his uncle mercy, rather than kill him outright."

Fasa snorted, "Did he tell you what my father did to 'betray' him?" When Kopa shook his head, Fasa nodded, "I didn't think he would." Sighing, he stared into Kopa's eyes. "My father found evidence that your father killed Mufasa, when my father confronted him, Simba tried to kill him..." As Kopa's eyes widened, Fasa continued, "... It was only after your Mother intervened, that Simba decided to exile my father."

Kopa shook his head, "You're lying!" He had to be, growling angrily, Kopa backed away from Fasa. "My father would never murder anyone!"

Fasa shook his head. "He's poisoned you with lies. Your father isn't as great as you say. He's a murderer!"

Kopa whirled around, refusing to hear any more of these lies. He ran all the way until he collided with Zazu

"Master Kopa!" The blue bird cried. "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Oh Zazu!" Kopa cried, distressed. "Some lion told me the most horrible lie!"

"Oh, I'm sure no lion in the Pride would lie to you," Zazu reassured. "After all, you are the heir."

"No, this one said he wasn't a Pride Lander," Kopa said. "He said he was Scar's son!"

Zazu blanched, and his wings beat around anxiously. "What did he say?"

"He said that Dad-"

"Kopa!" Nala ran up to him and gave him a fierce lick. "Oh, thank goodness you're all right!" Kopa squirmed under his mother's protectiveness. "What were you doing so far away from Pride Rock?"

"I got lost," Kopa said. "But Mom, there was-"

"No buts," Nala said firmly. "We are going back to Pride Rock. Your father's been worried sick!" Kopa started to walk home, tail trailing in the dust. Zazu flew forward and whispered in Nala's ear. Her head snapped up, and she hissed something to Zazu. All Kopa caught was "If Simba finds out..." Kopa wondered why Scar thought Simba would kill his own father. Surely such a great king wouldn't do something so cruel!

xx

Fasa bounded up to Maisha, who was washing herself on a rock overhang.

"Mother!" He called. "You'll never guess who I met while hunting today!"

Maisha laughed at his overeagerness. "All right, all right," she said. "Who?"

"Kopa!" Maisha saw Scar, who had been walking towards his family, freeze.

"You didn't go into the Pride Lands, did you?" Scar asked, settling himself beside his mate.

Fasa shook his head. "He wandered on our territory," he said. "But that isn't even the most shocking part."

"Your long lost cousin, whom you have never met, wanders into our lands, and that isn't the most shocking part?" Scar said dryly.

Fasa shook his head again. "He didn't know about Mufasa!" Scar flinched at that.

Maisha sighed and shook her head, "I don't expect Simba would tell his son that he was a cold blooded killer in his youth."


	10. PART TWO - CHAPTER 1 - Allies

_**A CHANGE OF FATE.**_

**_PART TWO._**

**_Takes place in 'The lion king: Simba's Pride' timeline. Scar and his Pride are the 'Outsiders'... After finding out that Simba murdered Mufasa, Scar, along with Maisha and their son Fasa, vow to overthrow his nephew, and reclaim the Pride Lands with Kefir as the King. Simba has been blessed with two cubs; his daughter Kiara, and his son Kopa - the eldest and heir to his kingdom._**

___Once again I would like to thank Lyrics Amidala, for helping me with this chapter._

**_CHAPTER ONE - Allies._**

Kiara stared at him, her eyes wide. The last time she'd seen Kovu had been as a small cub, he'd grown a lot since then; his black mane had grown out.

He smiled and shook his head, "Would you relax, it's not like I bite or anything."

"This isn't awkward for you at all?" Kiara asked, sitting down beside him. "Being betrothed to someone you barely know?"

Kovu shrugged, "It's a little weird." He admitted, nodding slowly. "But I don't have a problem with it."

Kiara laughed, beginning to relax. "Does that mean you don't have a problem with me?"

"Hmmm..." Kovu frowned at her, his tail flicking casually from side to side, then, with no warning whatsoever, he launched herself at Kiara-

Who rolled with his 'attack', easily pinning him to the ground. Chuckling, Kovu smiled up at Kiara. "I guess you're Ok."

x

"It's great to see you again," Kopa smiled at Vitani, ever since they'd met when he'd been a cub, he and Vitani had been meeting in secret.

Smiling, Vitani nuzzled his chin gently, "I missed you," she whispered, "I always miss you."

Nodding, Kopa closed his eyes, "I missed you too." Then he chuckled, "If we're going to keep our little secret, we probably shouldn't be so..."

"... Friendly?" Vitani finished for him, grinning as he nodded. Shrugging, she sighed, "You're probably right,' standing slowly, she smiled, "I'm going to hunt."

xx

Simba smiled as he watched Kovu's failed attack, "well, they seem to be getting along just fine."

Rento raised his eyebrows, "you didn't think they would?" He asked, sitting beside Simba on the edge of Pride Rock.

"I was a little worried," Simba smiled and shook his head, "apparently I was worrying for no reason."

Frowning at the younger King, Rento shook his head, "you have nothing to worry about." He reassured Simba, "you are the King, undisputed-"

"Except by Scar and his followers," Simba snarled, so enraged in that moment that he didn't see Kopa walking up behind him. "I can't believe he's still trying to overthrow me."

"You killed his brother," Rento reminded him, "He's hardly going to thank you for it."

Simba growled softly, "And how long will it be, before others believe his 'lies'?"

"You mean the truth," Rento sighed and shrugged, "why should they have any reason to doubt you? You have been a just and fair King."

Kopa's eyes widened as he heard both Rento and his father's words, instantly remembering what Fasa had told him... His father had killed Mufasa! He was a murderer! Whirling around, he leapt silently from Pride Rock, running as fast as he could.

xx

Fasa's eyes widened as he saw the young lion, he was well inside the Outlands, but it wasn't why he was shocked, he instantly recognised the young lion.

Kopa. His cousin.

The last time he'd seen him, Kopa had been a young cub, and after his reaction to the truth about his murderous father, Fasa had thought never to see him again. Yet here he was, in the Outlands.

As he moved closer, Fasa heard Kopa's heartbroken sobs. Cringing, Fasa took a deep breath and walked forward. "Kopa?"

As he looked up, Kopa choked on another sob, "You were right."

his cousin's words, brought him to a stop. Kopa had discovered the truth? Closing his eyes, Fasa cringed again, no wonder he was so upset. Sighing, Fasa moved forward, until he stood beside Kopa. "I'm sorry," he told him gently, there wasn't really much more he could say.

Kopa growled angrily, "How could he do it? How could he kill his own father?"

Fasa shook his head sadly, sighing, he gently nudged the younger lion, "... Come with me."

"Where?"

Smiling at kopa, Fasa shrugged, "you need to speak to me Father.'

xxx

Scar paced the ground, growling angrily. Why? What had possessed his nephew to do something so stupid? Everything would fall apart if they didn't find someone else to take Kefir's role.

"What is it?" Maisha asked, padding forward.

"Kefir renounced his claim to the throne," Scar hissed. "We need to find someone else with a legitimate claim to the throne, or the entire plan goes up in smoke."

Maisha pressed closer to Scar. "Are you sure we need to do this?" She asked. "Simba's been a good ruler of the Pride Lands."

"I'm not contesting his leadership skills!" Scar snapped. "A King who murdered his own father and almost killed his own uncle shouldn't be on the throne!"

"I know," Maisha sighed. "But is it worth it?" Scar looked at her. He wasn't angry, he never got angry at her. Had anyone else asked that question, they wouldn't have ears.

"Mufasa was my brother," he said quietly. "The prides need to know the truth. And having Rento's excess hunting scare away prey isn't boding well for the future."

Maisha nodded. "But who would have a claim to the throne, if Kefir renounced it?" She asked.

"I would," a voice said quietly. Scar whipped around to see a young lion, standing beside his son. He was a little younger than Fasa, is mane was light brown, but his coat matched Simba's golden shade. "Hello Scar."

Scar narrowed his eyes. There was only one person this young lion could be, and Scar wasn't entirely sure how that boded for him. "Kopa?" He asked uncertainly. The lion nodded. "What are you doing here?"

Kopa's tail flicked nervously. "I know what my Father did..." He paused, his breath shaking as he forced out his next words. "... I want to help you stop him."


	11. PART TWO - CHAPTER 2 - Secrets Reveal

_**A CHANGE OF FATE.**_

**_PART TWO._**

**_Takes place in 'The lion king: Simba's Pride' timeline. Scar and his Pride are the 'Outsiders'... After finding out that Simba murdered Mufasa, Scar, along with Maisha and their son Fasa, vow to overthrow his nephew, and reclaim the Pride Lands with Kefir as the King. Simba has been blessed with two cubs; his daughter Kiara, and his son Kopa - the eldest and heir to his kingdom._**

___Once again I would like to thank Lyrics Amidala, for helping me with this chapter._

_**CHAPTER TWO - Secrets Revealed.**_

Looking at Kopa, Scar blinked in shock. "You would stand against your Father?"

"My Father is... a murderer," Kopa answered, his breath shaking, "By rights he shouldn't be King."

Frowning, Fasa cocked his head, Kopa was Simba's heir, if he didn't think that Simba deserved to be King then... "You don't mean to be King after we overthrow Simba?"

"No," when Scar looked at him sharply, Kopa shrugged, "Uncle Kefir was Mufasa'srightful heir before he died."

"Kefir has renounced his claim," Scar reminded his grandnephew.

"And once he knows the truth, he will reinstate his claim." Kopa argued, "When everyone learns what my Father has done, they won't want me as King, they'll look to Uncle Kefir."

Scar nodded in agreement, it made sense, but he still didn't know how far Kopa was willing to go to fulfill the plan. "You do realise, that to overthrow Simba, we will have to kill him."

Kopa's eyes widened slightly, and he gritted his teeth. "How does that make us any better then him?" He asked, his chin lifting as he shook his head. "I don't see why we can't just exile him-"

"If we did that, then he would go straight to Rento and come back with his pride behind him." Scar snapped, irritated by Kopa's ignorance. "Then we would be facing-"

"Exactly the same thing as we'll be facing if we killed my Father." Kopa argued, cutting Scar off. "Rento would try to take over the Pride Lands on his own, the only reason he hasn't already done it is because of his friendship with my Father." Taking a deep breath, he sighed softly. "When Kiara and I were born, he made betrothals for us." He explained, "me to Vitani and Kiara to Kovu."

Fasa gaped, his eyes wide as he realised what that meant. "With Nuka as his heir, Rento has two of his children as Future King and Queen, and as Kiara's mate, Kovu will be an influential member of Simba's pride."

Kopa nodded, "He has more to gain as my Father's friend, then as his enemy." He looked at Scar, "whatever we decide, the end outcome won't change, Rento will still attack us if my Father is alive, or if he is killed."

Clearing her throat, Maisha joined the conversation. "Then how can we decide what to do to Simba?" She asked, frowning deeply.

Kopa frowned, then he blinked and took a deep breath. "We leave that to Uncle Kefir to decide."

Scar frowned at Kopa, then nodded slowly. As the rightful King, Simba's punishment was Kefir's decision to make.

Sighing, Kopa closed his eyes. "If this plan is going to succeed, you need someone on the inside." he said softly, "someone who my Father trusts..."

"You have to go back," Fasa realised, then he blanched, "I am glad I'm not you." He couldn't imagine what it'd be like, having to face Simba, knowing that he was a murderer, but having to pretend that he was still devoted to him.

Kopa opened his eyes and looked towards the Pride Lands, "I better go..." If he was gone too long, his Father would wonder what he become of him, and if he was caught now, the plan would fail. Looking at Scar, he took a deep breath. "... I'll try to meet you here tonight."

As Kopa started to walk away, Scar called after him, "Be careful!" If Simba found out that Kopa was spying on him, son or not, he would kill him.

xx

Kopa frowned as he slowly made his way back to Pride Rock, he wasn't sure if he could face his Father, not now he knew the truth.

His Father was a murderer...

The same Father who had taught him to roar, who had played pouncing games and mock fights with both him and Kiara as cubs, had stood over his own Father, ripped his throat out and watched him die.

Kopa closed his eyes and sighed, how could someone as loving as his Father, be so cold and evil and merciless as to kill his own father, just to become King? It didn't make sense, none of what he knew seemed to add up.

"Well, that's a serious expression." Jumping, Kopa looked up, Vitani smiled at him, walking forward. She rubbed up against him, and nipped his ear gently. "What's wrong?"

Kopa stopped and sighed, he couldn't keep this from her... But telling her, telling anyone, was hard. "Do you remember when I told you about Fasa?"

"You said he was a liar, that he called Simba a murderer." Vitani recalled, looking into Kopa's face, she frowned. "What does he have to do with anything now?"

"He was telling the truth," Kopa whispered, his voice shaking with the shock of it.

"What?!" Vitani gaped in shock, "How do you know?"

Shaking his head, Kopa closed his eyes. "I overheard him talking to Rento about it."

"My Father knows...?" And he hadn't told anyone?" Vitani stared at Kopa, "You're sure?"

How he wished he wasn't, that all this was a big misunderstanding, but it wasn't, his Father had admitted to killing Mufasa, and Rento... "Scar said that Rento was involved the attack on Mufasa."

"You spoke to Scar?"

The look of pure, shocked incredulity on Vitani's face would have been funny if the situation was so serious, nodding, Kopa sighed. "When I found out, I ran, I didn't really think about where I was going..." He sighed and shook his head, "... I was way into the Outlands when Fasa found me, when I told him I'd found out the truth, he took me to see Scar."

"What are you going to do?" Vitani asked, her bright blue eyes still wide with shock.

This was the hard part, "my father doesn't deserve to be King, he murdered his ownfather to 'claim' his title-"

"You're going against him..." Vitani whispered hoarsely, her breath shaking fearfully. "... If he finds out, he'll kill you."

"Well, so far, you're the only one who knows." Kopa told her.

Vitani shook her head, "I won't tell him." She nuzzled his side gently, "you're going to be seeing Scar again, aren't you?"

Kopa nodded, "Tonight."

"I can cover for you," Vitani smiled at him, "just, promise me you'll be careful, ok?"

Leaning against her, Kopa sighed as he began walking back to Pride Rock, "I'm starting to think that Scar is the least of my worries."

xxx

Simba looked up as Kopa flopped down to the ground in between him and Rento, "Where have you been?"

"With me," Vitani grinned dropping down beside Kopa, "We were trying to figure out how to tell you that-"

"We've been meeting since you and Rento introduced us," Kopa finished as he understood, Vitani's cover for his absence.

Rento's eyebrows rose, "Why did you keep it a secret?"

"We just weren't ready for everyone to know," Vitani said with a nonchalant shrug. "It's not like it's a big deal or anything."

Forcing himself to relax, Kopa smiled at Rento, "How long are you staying for this time?" If Scar was going to make his move on his Father, it would be easier without Rento present.

Looking at Simba, Rento shrugged, "A couple of days."

"Would you mind if I stayed here after you leave?" Vitani asked her Father, when he raised his eyebrows again, she smiled, "Kopa and I haven't seen each other in months Father," she reminded him, "I just want to spend a little time with him."

Kovu grinned as walked over to join the with Kiara, "you finally told them, huh?"

Simba cocked his head, "you knew about this?"

"Vitani made me promise not to tell," he said with a shrug.

Snorting, Kiara sat down and shook her head. "That's funny, it was the first thing you told me about her."

After a moment of speechlessness, Kovu grinned, "Well I learned from watching Father, that you don't keep secrets from your mate."

"Really?" Rento asked, with an amused smile.

Kovu nodded, smiling jokingly at his Father. "Don't you remember what happened when you didn't immediately tell Mother about Mufasa's death?"

Kopa saw the Simba's anger flare at the mention of Mufasa, just like it always did. Vitani took his cue as he stood, grinning as she leaped to her feet, "Uh, Kopa and I are gonna go hunting!"

x

Nuka stood silently as Kopa and Vitani left, following them without a word to either his Father or Simba. But then, he barely spoke to his Father anymore, it had been that way since Mufasa's murder.

Sighing, Nuka shook his head. He still couldn't believe he'd allowed himself to be drawn into the plot, he'd been so young and stupid, blindly seeking his Father's approval.

But now, he had the chance to make up for his mistake. He'd seen Kopa leave, had heard when Simba and his Father had been discussing. Finally, after all this time, someone knew the truth - and both his Father and Simba had no idea.

xx

Vitani looked around as she followed Kopa into the Outsider's territory. Her stomach was twisted in knots. She hoped that Kopa knew what he was doing. What if Scar was lying? What if he was drawing Kopa out into seclusion and would kill him? Even as a cub, she had found the scar on his eye unsettling.

Suddenly, someone burst out of the shadows, and landed on her back. Vitani's leg's buckled, and she nearly shrieked except for the fact that her mouth was pressed again the ground.

"Fasa, what are you doing?" Kopa asked. So, her assailant was Scar's son. This wasn't doing much to reassure her.

"You didn't notice this lioness following you," Fasa growled.

Vitani struggled, and could just make out Kopa rolling his eyes. "I brought her here," he said. "She's a friend."

Lions emerged from other nooks and crannies, Scar in the lead, the slash on his eye glowing silver in the moonlight. "Clearly Kopa, someone needs to explain the meaning of 'secrecy' to you," Kopa's uncle commented dryly. "Vitani dear, lovely to see you." Vitani bowed her head, trying to disguise her trembling.

A creamy lioness came forward. "Vitani, go home," she said. "This is between Kopa and us."

Vitani shook her head. "I know what Simba did," she said. "I know that my father was involved. And I won't stand for it any more than you will."

Scar nodded. "In that case Maisha," he said. "Let her stay." Maisha nodded, and Fasa let Vitani up. She shook dirt out of her coat, and sat down.

"How do we prove Simba killed Mufasa?" Kopa asked, tail twitching. "Nobody believed you when you said it, and you were one of the most respected members in the Pride."

"We need to find out who was involved in the attack," Scar said calmly. "One of the lions who pinned down my brother while Simba slit his throat." Vitani saw Maisha put her paw on Scar's. "No one in Rento's pride would do that," Vitani put in. "They're too loyal, and too scared of what he'll do."

"So the attackers won't be able to help us," Kopa said. "So who will?"

"You could always ask me."

Vitani leaped to her feet as she recognised the voice, "Nuka..." Her eyes wide, Vitani swallowed, "What are you doing here?" Her brother walked forward until he was next to her. Scar narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked in a low voice. Nuka stared him straight in the eye.

"I knew about Simba and Rento's plan," he said. Scar's eyes widened at that. Vitani remembered when Nuka was a cub, and how he kept on asking Scar so many questions, eyes wide with admiration. Was it still there, now that Scar had been exiled?

"How did you know?" Maisha asked. Nuka bowed his head, claws scraping the earth.

"I was a part of the plot," he said softly. "I was to distract Kefir while Simba lured his father into the gorge." Vitani walked over to her brother.

"It's not true," she said desperately. "Tell me it's not true." Nuka looked at her, eyes glimmering with remorse.

"It's true."

xx

_Nuka was halfway to the Elephant Graveyard when he started having second thoughts. Kefir kept on chattering about his father, how much he loved his family. Nuka didn't want this little cub to suffer. So when he looked back over his shoulder, and saw five distant shapes bounding toward the gorge, he made his decision. He stepped on Kefir's tail, halting him. The little lion turned._

_"What?" He asked. Nuka bent his face down so he was level with the cub._

_"Run," he said in a low voice._

_"What?" Kefir asked._

_"Run back to Pride Rock, and find your parents. Just run!" Kefir bounded away as fast as he could, evidently terrified._

_As soon as the younger cub was out of sight, Nuka whirled around and ran for the gorge. He had to stop the attack, had to warn Mufasa. But something was telling him, in his heart of hearts, that he was too late._

The memory had come unbidden to Nuka, and he couldn't do anything except let him wash over him. Vitani looked horrified, and Scar looked furious. Nuka cringed inwardly. For some reason, he still looked up to the exiled lion.

"You were a part of the attack?" Scar growled, his green eyes flashing with fury.

Swallowing, Nuka closed his eyes, "I didn't have a choice." he said quietly, "When we were travelling to the Pride lands, my Father told me what he planned..." his voice shook at the memory, "... When I told him I didn't think we should do it, he told me that Simba was our friend and he would always help us in our times of need." Shaking his head, Nuka sighed, "he told me that if I told anyone, he'd kill me."

"You helped kill one of the greatest kings the Pride Lands had ever seen!" Scar growled angrily. "And you didn't think to stand up to Simba once I discovered the truth?" Nuka raised himself to his full height, staring Scar straight in the eye.

"I was a cub," he said evenly. "I wanted my father to be proud of me." Closing his eyes again, Nuka shook his head. "I wasn't at Pride Rock when you confronted Simba, and I was too afraid to face him and my father on my own."

Vitani stared at her brother in shock, emotions warring inside her; she was angry and horrified, but whether the horror was at what her brother had been a part of, or that he had been forced to live in fear of both their father and Simba, she did know.

Looking up at them, Nuka shrugged, "I'm not helping now to avoid punishment." he told them, "Whether kefir decides to punish me or not, I'm leaving when this is over." Exile was the least he deserved, "All I'm doing, is trying to right my wrong before I leave."


	12. PART TWO - CHAPTER 3 - Truth Revealed

_**A CHANGE OF FATE.**_

**_PART TWO._**

**_Takes place in 'The lion king: Simba's Pride' timeline. Scar and his Pride are the 'Outsiders'... After finding out that Simba murdered Mufasa, Scar, along with Maisha and their son Fasa, vow to overthrow his nephew, and reclaim the Pride Lands with Kefir as the King. Simba has been blessed with two cubs; his daughter Kiara, and his son Kopa - the eldest and heir to his kingdom._**

___Once again I would like to thank Lyrics Amidala, for helping me with this chapter._

CHAPTER THREE - The Truth Revealed: Part One.

Kefir lay by the water hole, staring at the clear blue water that matched the sky. Beside him, Finedra smiled, gently rubbing up against him. "What are you thinking about?"

"My Father," Kefir sighed and shook his head, "I still miss him."

"I know it must be hard," she murmured. "But Simba's a great king, and you still have family. Sarabi, Kiara, Kopa..."

"What about Scar and Maisha?" Kefir asked, anger seeping into his tone. "What about their cub, whom I've never met?"

Finedra sighed and shook her head, "They're still your family..." she said quietly, "...It's just, complicated."

"How could he think Simba could have killed Dad though?" Kefir growled, "Especially when he nearly got himself killed trying to fight the rogues with our Father."

"His brother was dead, he was mad with grief," Finedra said calmly. "I mean, if you died, I would blame everyone and their brother."

"You mean that?" Kefir asked.

Finedra nodded. "Of course I mean that." She smiled at him, "I love you."

"What's this?" Simba's voice was a low chuckle, "Two secret romances in my Pride, and me, with no idea?"

Startled, Kefir leaped to his feet, then he scowled. "Simba...!" Mock glaring at his brother, Kefir 'growled', "couldn't you see that Finedra and I were trying to have a moment alone?"

Now what kind of big brother would I be, if I didn't go out of my way to spoil your fun?" Simba asked with a grin, "Besides, I was in shock, I had no idea my little brother was here all alone..." his gaze flicked to Finedra, "... Well, almost all alone."

"Very funny," Finedra smiled as she stood, "Didn't your Mother teach you any manners?"

"She did try," Simba shrugged and sighed, "Then I went and got lost, so I guess my manners are still a little rusty."

Kefir laughed, "Don't tell Mom that, she'd be so disappointed."

Chuckling, Simba grinned, "well, we couldn't have that now, could we?" He frowned slightly, "I came to ask if you'd seen Kopa or Vitani, they aren't back from hunting."

Shaking his head, Kefir sighed, "we haven't seen them."

His frown deepening, Simba shook his head, "I hope they're alright."

xx

"I think we should tell Kefir-"

"No," Kopa looked at Fasa and shook his head, "I don't think he'd believe it, not without proof."

Nuka frowned and sighed, "I could tell him what happened."

Closing her eyes, Vitani sighed, "When everyone knows what Simba did, it'll tear the Pride apart." Everyone would be shocked, horrified and angry, there would be some who wouldn't be able to believe or accept the truth. Looking at Scar, Vitani sighed again, "it's going to get worse before it gets better, isn't it?"

Scar nodded with a grim air. "They'll be horrified, and they may not even believe us. But with so many lions and lionesses who know the truth, and Nuka having even been a part of the plot, they'll have to."

Kopa groaned, "Then we wait and see how long Rento takes to retaliate." It wasn't going to be as easy as simply exiling his Father, both he and Rento would return to take back the Pride lands.

Nuka cocked his head, "What if we could make sure that my father and Simba had no one to aid them after we reveal the truth."

Fassa frowned, "what are you thinking?"

Nuka looked at Viani, "Everyone in our Pride would react to the truth, the same as everyone here." Nuka replied, "if we told them, before we confronted Simba-"

"We'd be taking away their support!" Vitani looked at Nuka and grinned, "without our Pride, they wouldn't be a threat."

Scar began pacing, tail whipping back and forth. "That could work. Mufasa's death saddened them greatly. If they found out Simba was his murderer, they'd hardly want to support him."

Kopa sighed and nodded, it was a good idea, there was only one problem. He looked at Nuka, "If you and Vitani are going to tell your Pride, then it needs to be now, Rento's only staying here for a couple of days." If their plan was going to work, then Rento's pride, needed to be warned before Rento returned.

Maisha frowned worriedly, "How will you explain Vitani and Nuka's disappearance?"

How indeed? Kopa cocked his head, then he grinned at Vitani, "We could pretend to fight and you leave, Nuka could go back with you to make sure nothing happens on the way."

Vitani frowned, "I think Nuka's right, we need to tell Kefir about this." He deserved to know, before they told the other Prides.

"Leave that to me," Scar said. "I can sneak into the Pride Lands easily enough, and Kefir always liked me."

"Are you insane?" Maisha gasped. "You could be killed!" Scar looked steadily at his mate.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take."

Kopa frowned, "I could bring him here." His Uncle trusted him, "He'd be suspicious, but I think he'd come."

xx

"Uncle Kefir!"

At Kopa's voice, Kefir looked up. "Where have you been? Simba's been worried-"

"You need to come with me, right now." Kopa told him.

Kefir frowned in confusion, "Kopa, what's going on?"

"I need you to follow me now!" Kopa said. His voice was muffled because he was gripping Kefir's tail in his teeth, trying to drag the older lion away with him.

Kefir tugged his tail away from Kopa's mouth, "I'm not going anywhere, until you tell me what is going on."

Kopa growled softly, "Scar wants to talk to you."

"Scar?!" Kefir stared at Kopa, then he shook his head. "I'm taking you to Simba-"

"No." Kopa sighed and closed his eyes, "He killed Mufasa, Uncle Kefir."

Kefir growled, "You shouldn't listen to his lies."

"He's not lying," Kopa argued, "I heard Father and Rento talking about Mufasa's murder." he hung his head, "Father killed Mufasa."


	13. CHAPTER 4 - Truth Revealed Part 2

_**A CHANGE OF FATE.**_

**_PART TWO._**

**_Takes place in 'The lion king: Simba's Pride' timeline. Scar and his Pride are the 'Outsiders'... After finding out that Simba murdered Mufasa, Scar, along with Maisha and their son Fasa, vow to overthrow his nephew, and reclaim the Pride Lands with Kefir as the King. Simba has been blessed with two cubs; his daughter Kiara, and his son Kopa - the eldest and heir to his kingdom._**

___Once again I would like to thank Lyrics Amidala, for helping me with this chapter._

_**CHAPTER FOUR - Truth Revealed: Part Two.**_

Kefir picked his way through the undergrowth, following Kopa, wondering why he had agreed to meet with Scar. Scar was a liar; there was no way that Simba had actually killed Mufasa. Finally, the two lions emerged into a secluded clearing.

"He's here!" Kopa called. Scar emerged from the trees, flanked by Maisha and an unfamiliar black maned young lion.

"I thought you said it was just Scar," Kefir growled, shooting a glare at Kopa.

"Maisha refused to let me go out on my own," Scar said. "So I was forced to bring my entire family."

Kefir gaped at the young lion. "This is your son?"

Scar nodded. "Fasa, this is Kefir."

Fasa bowed his head. "Hello Kefir," he said. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Kefir frowned, "Fasa?" He looked at Scar questioningly, "You named him after Father?"

Scar nodded again. "Somebody needs to remember Mufasa," he said darkly.

"I remember him!" Kefir cried indignantly.

"And yet you won't believe the truth of his death," Scar snarled angrily. "By continuing to live with Simbas lies, you dishonour Mufasa's memory!"

"And who am I supposed to believe?" Kefir snapped back at Scar, "An Uncle I haven't seen since I was a cub..." He glanced at Fasa, "... A cousin I've never met..." He looked back at Scar as he continued, "... Or my brother, who has always been there for me?"

"Enough." Kopa broke in, before Scar could reply. Looking at Kefir, Kopa sighed. "You promised to listen to us," he reminded his uncle, "Just hear us out... Please."

Kefir growled softly as he looked at Scar, "This had better not be a trick."

"It's not a trick," Maisha told him. "Simba exiled Scar because he knew the truth, he would have killed him if Nala hadn't stopped him."

Kefir blanched at that. "He almost killed Scar?"

"It was Nala's intervention that got my Father out alive," Fasa said quietly. "He couldn't kill him, without adding truth to Father's claims."

Kefir closed his eyes, it couldn't be true, Simba couldn't have killed their Father, he couldn't have.

"He hated you, you know." Scar's voice was a low growl.

Kefir shook his head in denial, "Simba loves me-"

Scar stared into Kefir's eyes, "When I went to talk to him after you told me he was alive, he called you a 'usurper'." Scar told his nephew, "he said that Mufasa had 'replaced' him and that he had 'taken his kingdom from him'."

"He was shocked and upset," Kefir argued, "He didn't mean-"

"He meant every word," Scar snapped, cutting Kefir off. "Simba murdered Mufasa, and Rento helped him do it. Why do you think Simba insisted on going back to his Pride so soon?"

Kefir frowned, "Father wanted to meet Rento, to thank him for looking after Simba."

"I never thought I would call the future king naïve, but honestly, that's what you actually believe he was doing!" Scar bared his teeth, "He went back to Rento, to plan Mufasa's murder!"

Kefir roared, angered by Scar's tone. "You have no proof!"

Looking at his uncle, Kopa felt his heart clench at the pain in Kefir's face. Kopa sighed, "Yes we do..." As Kefir looked to him, Kopa took a deep breath. "... I told you, I heard Father and Rento talking about it."

"And Rento forced Nuka to be a part of their plan," Fasa added softly.

That shocked him, blinking, Kefir gaped at Fasa. "What?!"

Fasa nodded, "It's true, Rento told Nuka if he told anyone, he'd kill him."

His eyes wide, Kefir took a deep breath. "Where is Nuka?"

"He and Vitani have gone back to their pride," Maisha told him quietly, "To tell them the truth."

xx

Nuka laughed, grinning at Vitani. "It really shouldn't surprise me that you found a shortcut between the prides."

"How else could Kopa and I have met in secret?" Vitani asked with a her expression sobered, "I can't believe Father helped Simba kill Mufasa."

"Neither could I," Nuka closed his eyes and sighed, "I got to the gorge just before Simba killed him." It was a sight the haunted him to this day, "He didn't hesitate for a second." And that was what had shocked him the most, Simba had murdered his father in cold blood, without a moments thought.

Vitani's eyes widened, then she took a deep breath. "We'll reach the pride in a day and a half," she told her brother, they would be on their way back before their father had even left.

xx

Simba growled as he paced atop Pride Rock, "Where are they?" Now, not only had Kopa disappeared, but Kefir had vanished as well!

Nala chuckled and shook her head, "I'm sure they're fine. Kefir probably just went to find Finedra so the two could be alone."

"And Kopa?" It wasn't like his son to just, disappear, he knew better.

Sighing, Nala walked up beside him. "You don't really think he and Vitani went to 'hunt' do you?" She asked with a laugh, "stop worrying..." Nala leaned against him, "... I'm sure everything's fine."

Sighing softly, simba smiled and gently nuzzled Nala's cheek. "You're right," he had nothing to worry about.

xxx

"What should I do?"

Looking at Kefir, Scar shrugged, "Until Vitani and Nuka return, you need to keep up appearances." He said seriously, "Simba can't know that you're onto him." Kefir looked at his uncle desperately.

"I can't face him!" He cried despairingly, "Not now that I know what he did!" Scar's eyes were sympathetic.

"I know it must be hard," he said. "But if he finds out that you know the truth, he will kill you to hide it."

Kefir closed his eyes, his breath shaking with grief and anger. "He killed our father, just to become king..." He still wanted to deny it, wanted to call Scar a liar. But he couldn't, with Scar's, Kopa's and Nuka's stories, he had to believe it... And it broke his heart. His own brother, had murdered their padded up to him, rubbing her tail along his back.

"Oh Kefir, I'm so sorry," she whispered. But Kefir stared straight at his uncle. Scar had been the closest person to Mufasa. Only Scar truly understood how Kefir felt right now. Both had loved Mufasa, both had trusted Simba, both felt hurt and betrayed. Kefir felt tears of grief and rage gather in his eyes. He turned his head angrily to the side so no one would see. Maisha left his side and rejoined Scar's. Scar however, came to his nephew's side.

"I know it hurts," he whispered. "But you must help us avenge Mufasa's death."

"You want me to help kill my brother?" Kefir's vice was filled with horror, even as Kopa shook his head.

"No," Kopa said firmly, then his tone softened. "We agreed to go along with whatever you decide."

"That's why Vitani and Nuka are going to tell their pride," Fasa explained, "so that neither Simba or Rento can go to them for aid."

Exile or death. Kefir closed his eyes, if he did exile Simba and Rento, they would return to take back the Pride Lands... But if he killed Simba, his brother, he would be no better than Simba.

Kopa sighed, "We better get back." By now his Father would have definitely noticed their groaned. How would he find the strength to face Simba now? Fasa dipped his head.

"Be strong cousin," he said. Then the three lions slipped away into the darkness.

"Come on." Kopa sighed and stood, "We have to go."

xx

Simba looked up as Zazu flew towards him, the dodo landed in front of him. "Kopa and Kefir have returned Sire."

Nodding, Simba stood. "Thank you Zazu," he walked down to meet them. "Where have you been?"

Stepping forward, Kopa grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry Father," he shrugged and sighed, "Vitani and I had a disagreement..." As Rento joined them, Kopa glanced at him. "... She's gone back to your pride with Nuka..." Looking back at Simba, Kopa smiled, "I was upset after Vitani left and I lost track of time, Uncle Kefir went looking for me."

Rento raised his eyebrows, "what did you fight about?"

"Who made the first kill," Kopa grimaced, "It was really stupid."

Smiling, Simba walked forward, gently nuzzling his son. "I'm just glad you're alright."

Kopa almost cringed at his Father's affection, how could he be so loving to him? And at the same time, have been callous enough to kill his own father? Pushing back his horror, Kopa forced himself to purr, as if he was happy to see his father. "I'll try not to wander off again."

Simba turned to Kefir, smiling. "Thank you for finding my wayward son, brother." Kopa noticed the way Kefir flinched slightly when his father called him 'brother'. Kopa understood. It was so hard to see Simba be jovial and kind when they both knew what a monster he was.

"You're not the only one who was worried," Kefir managed to keep his voice light as he smiled thinly, "At least he wasn't in any trouble."

Kopa snorted, rolling his eyes. "Even if I was in trouble, it's not like I can't take care of myself."

"You're my son..." Simba smiled at him, "... I'm always going to worry about you."

Kopa made himself chuckle, but as he thought of the upcoming confrontation, he knew any love his Father had for him would be destroyed.

xxx

Vitani gasped as she ran beside Nuka, they'd travelled all night, now, as the sky began to lighten, their pride came into view.

"this is it," Vitani looked at Nuka, "How are we going to do this?" She wasn't worried about most of the pride, but their mother, Vigra, and anyone involved in Mufasa's death, would be a serious problem; all of them would try to stop her and Nuka from revealing the truth.

Nuka thought for a while, then his eyes lit up. "How about you distract the 'enemies' while I tell the Pride?"

Vitani thought about it, then nodded. "That works. I'll go first. Who do we need to distract, besides Mother?"

"Sorru, Romai, Sharra and Vora were a part of the attack, so them," Nuka answered promptly. "And Vigra as well. She would never hear a word against Simba."

Vitani took a deep breath. "Let's do this." She slowed her stride as she walked into the pride, casting her gaze around, she saw her mother resting on a large rock. Forcing herself to smile, Vitani strode over. "Mother."

Zira looked up at her, "What are you doing back so soon?" Vitania put on an expression of mingled sadness and annoyance.

"Kopa and I got in a fight," she said. "Something stupid, but I just wanted to get away for awhile." Vigra slunk up, tail twitching.

"You got in a fight with everyone's dear little prince?" She asked mockingly. "Oh, boo-hoo." Vitani bit back a growl. She had never liked Vigra. Too mean, too sarcastic. "Ah well. If Kopa's anything like his father, he's intelligent, and he'll realize you were right." Vitani turned back to her mother.

"Do the two of you want to go hunting with me?" She asked, feigning brightness. "We could bring along Sorru, Romai, Vora and Sharra, and just catch up." Zira nodded.

"I would love that," she said. "Vigra, go find Sorru, Romai, Vora and Sharra. Tell them to come with us." Vigra made a slight mocking bow and dashed away.

Nuka watched as Vitani lead Zira and the others away, taking a deep breath, he strode to the middle of the the pride. "Attention!" He called. "I need to tell you all something!" The entire Pride stared at him, and Nuka swallowed. He summoned all of his courage. "Rento isn't who you think he is!" He cried, his voice carrying over the soft muttering from the other lions. "He and Simba conspired together and murdered Mufasa!"

"That can't be true!" A voice roared, "how could you know?!"

Nuka swallowed again, "Because my Father forced me to be a part of it." He closed his eyes as he heard the shocked gasps, "He told me, that if I told anyone or refused to play my part, he would kill me."

x

Her Mother stalked ahead of her, Sorru, Romai, Vora and Sharra had spread out over, surrounding the small herd of antelope. Grinning, she paused, backing away she whirled around and loped back toward the pride.

As she walked to stand beside Nuka, Vitani cringed at the looks of shocked horror on the faces of the lions in their pride. They all knew the truth, there was only one thing left to do. "If we leave now, we can reach the Pride Lands to help Kopa confront Simba and my Father."


	14. PART TWO CHAPTER 5 - Confrontation

_**A CHANGE OF FATE.**_

**_PART TWO._**

**_Takes place in 'The lion king: Simba's Pride' timeline. Scar and his Pride are the 'Outsiders'... After finding out that Simba murdered Mufasa, Scar, along with Maisha and their son Fasa, vow to overthrow his nephew, and reclaim the Pride Lands with Kefir as the King. Simba has been blessed with two cubs; his daughter Kiara, and his son Kopa - the eldest and heir to his kingdom._**

___Once again I would like to thank Lyrics Amidala, for helping me with this chapter._

_**CHAPTER FIVE - Confrontation.**_

Simba was lounging near Pride Rock, sleep beginning to come over him when Nala came up.

"Hey," he muttered sleepily. "How are you?"

"Pretty tired, actually," Nala said, settling down beside him. Simba looked at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, worry beginning to color his tone. "Do you think you're sick?" Nala laughed at that, rolling her eyes.

"Trust me Simba, I'm fine," she told him, eyes shining.

"Well, then can you tell me why you seem so out of character?" Simba growled with mock impatience.

Laughing, Nala nuzzled under his chin gently. "Simba, I'm pregnant." Simba's mouth dropped open so wide, it was a miracle it didn't hit the floor.

Simba smiled widely, "That's wonderful!" He leaned against Nala, purring softly. Everything was going well, he had everything he'd ever wanted, and nothing could take that away.

xx

Fasa stood as he saw Vitani and Nuka walking ahead of the rest of their pride, all ten of them. "Father..." He called to Scar, nodding towards them, "... They're back."

Scar stood, watching the lions approaching. "Then it's time to confront Simba."

"I couldn't agree more," Vitani lifted her head as she looked at Scar. "Nuka's going to stay with you, I'll go on ahead and tell Kopa and Kefir you're coming."

Miasha stood beside Scar, her eyes slightly wide, "This is really happening." They were finally making their move against Simba.

Nuka looked at Vitani, "Don't do anything until we get there."

Snorting, Vitani raised her eyebrows. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"We both know that you always rush into things," Nuka shrugged at Vitani's outraged look, "I'm just reminding you that you need to be patient."

Vitani growled, "I don't need you reminding me about anything," she snapped, "I know what to do!"

"Temper, temper." Kopa's voice was slightly amused as he loped into view. He grinned at Vitani, "Nuka's just being protective." He smiled, nuzzling her face, "He knows you won't mess this up."

Scar frowned, "What are you doing here?"

At his worried look, Kopa shook his head, "Nothing's wrong... I just couldn't stand being around him anymore, so I thought I'd come here and see if everything was going to plan."

Vitani smiled, "We just arrived."

"That's funny," Kopa grinned, "Rento just left."

"Then we should leave," Scar suggested, it was time to avenge his brother's murder. Simba's reign was at an end.

xxx

"Sire!" Zazu flew towards him in a panic, "Sire! News!" Simba growled and lifted his head. It was impossible to get a nap in this place.

"What? What?" He snapped.

"There's a large pride of lions heading for Pride Rock, Scar is leading them!" Zazu gasped.

Simba stood up, all thoughts of sleep gone. He had known this time would come. Scar would come back. But his uncle had no proof that Simba had killed Mufasa. And if Scar accused him again, he wouldn't live. He would die, right after he was forced to watch Maisha fall at Simba's claws. Simba poked Nala in the side, and she blinked awake.

"What is it?" She asked, gazing around blearily.

"Scar's attacking," he told her, "I need you to rally the lionesses..." he paused, then nuzzled her gently, "... If it comes to a fight, stay out of it." He couldn't risk her, or their unborn baby.

"It won't come to a fight," Kopa's voice carried loudly.

When Simba looked at him, his eyes widened, his son stood beside Scar with Vitani and Nuka-

Nuka! Simba roared, the young lion knew everything! "What is the meaning of this?!"

Kefir stepped out from behind him, "You know exactly what this is about." His voice was a low, angry growl as he moved to stand between Scar and Kopa.

Simba's eyes widened with fake innocence. "I have no idea what you're saying," he replied evenly.

Scar's eyes narrowed. "Don't play dumb Simba," he growled. "Anyone who can pull off their father's murder without a hitch isn't dumb."

"Simba, what is he talking about?" Nala asked, her eyes widening in confusion.

Kefir stalked up to Simba, until they were practically nose to nose. "It isn't love if you won't tell her the truth." Simba turned to Nala, who looked perplexed. Kefir growled low in his throat. "If you don't tell her the truth, then I will." Simba swiped at Kefir, who scrambled back just in time. he glared at Simba, his lips pulled back in a snarl. "You killed Mufasa."

"No..." Nala shook her head, "You're wrong, Kefir, Simba tried to save Mufasa." Kopa shook his head.

"It's not a lie Mother," he said. "I heard him discussing it with Rento."

What...?" Sarabi's voice was a shocked whisper as she stepped out in front of the lionesses, she looked at Simba, "... Is it true?"

"No." Simba shook his head, "I would never do that, Mother."

Kopa felt his anger rising at his Father's lie, stalking forward, he growled angrily. "_I heard you_," He snarled, "So don't stand there and _lie_!"

Roaring, Simba lashed out at his son, claws slashing across his chest as Kopa leaped back. His eyes wide, Kopa gasped in shock - if he'd been any slower, his father would have ripped out his throat.

"Simba! what are you doing?!" Nala yelled, pushing her way between Simba and and Kopa.

"He would kill his own son just because he accused him of killing Mufasa!" Scar hissed angrily, glaring at the Nala and Sarabi. "Is it really so hard to believe that he could kill his Father?"

Nala walked up to him until their noses were practically touching.

"Is it true?" She begged. "Just tell me, is it true?"

Simba looked at her. Was there a point in lying? Nobody believed him, and they were right. He had murdered his Father in cold blood. But if he admitted it, what would happen then? Scar wanted him dead, and with how angry Kefir and Kopa were, it he did admit it, they would probably let Scar kill him.

"Simba..." Sarabi moved to stand beside Nala, "... Is. It. True?"

Closing his eyes, Simba sighed. He nodded. "It's true."

Kefir walked towards him, a low growl building in his throat. "You really did hate me, didn't you?" Without waiting for an answer, Kefir raised his head. "When I renounced my claim as King, it was because I trusted you to lead..." Looking into his brother's face, Kefir shook his head. "... As Mufasa's son, and his rightful heir when you murdered him, you forfeited your right to rule. With no other choice, I take your place as king." Kefir stared straight at his brother. "Leave. Now. You're no brother of mine."

Simba stalked away, then turned around, staring at Nala. "Nala, come with me." he pleaded. "Please."

She shook her head, tears filling her eyes. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I love you, I do. But I can't. You lied to me, you murdered your own father! I won't go with you." Simba nodded, then bounded away without looking back.

xx

Nala tried to stop crying as Simba turned into a speck on the horizon. He was gone, gone forever, out of her life.

"what have you done?!" Kiara stared at Kopa in shock, "How could you betray Father?!"

"Betray, Father?" Kopa gaped at his sister, "he killed Mufasa, Kiara. All we did, was force him to tell the truth for once, instead of living with his lies."

Kovu shook his head, "We can't do anything Kiara," He nodded in the direction Simba had left, "It's not too late to join him."

"J-join him?" Vitani stared at Kovu in horror, then her eyes narrowed, he wasn't even slightly shocked by Simba's confession. "You knew, didn't you?" Kovu shrugged nonchalantly.

"I overheard him talking about it with Rento," he drawled. "It wasn't that big a deal."

"What?!" Surely she'd misheard, "What do you mean, it wasn't a big deal? Simba murdered Mufasa!"

"And he was a good King," Kovu shrugged, "I don't see the problem." He looked at Kiara, "come on, let's go."

"Kiara, don't listen to him." Kopa stared at his twin pleadingly, "Stay with us."

"No..." Kiara shook her head, "He's our _father_," She snapped, "I won't abandon him." Looking up at Kovu, she nodded, "let's go."

The two swiftly followed Simba, dust churning up in their wake. Nala bit back inappropriate laughter. It was no secret that after you stir up the dust, the landscape will never be the same again.


	15. PART TWO CHAPTER - 6 - New Beginnings

_**A CHANGE OF FATE.**_

**_PART TWO._**

**_Takes place in 'The lion king: Simba's Pride' timeline. Scar and his Pride are the 'Outsiders'... After finding out that Simba murdered Mufasa, Scar, along with Maisha and their son Fasa, vow to overthrow his nephew, and reclaim the Pride Lands with Kefir as the King. Simba has been blessed with two cubs; his daughter Kiara, and his son Kopa - the eldest and heir to his kingdom._**

___Once again I would like to thank Lyrics Amidala, for helping me with this chapter._

**___Additional Information._**

___Katlili is Rento's older brother._

**_CHAPTER SIX - New Beginnings._**

Katili was stretching leisurely, having just woken up from a nap. As he stood, his eyes fixed on a large shape coming through the dust. He crouched down, making sure his claws were sharp. But he relaxed when he saw Rento at the head.

"Rento!" Katili called. "Little brother!" He turned, and saw a small group of lions following Rento. "Who is this?"

A slender lion with a red mane stepped up. He had the air of a king, but his eyes glinted cruelly. "I am Simba," he said. "I was king of the Pride Lands."

Katili raised his eyebrows, Clearly he wasn't King now. "What happened?"

Vigra stepped forward, growling with anger, "He was betrayed."

Katili frowned in confusion. "Betrayed? What on Earth...?"

"That's not important!" Simba snapped. "I need a Pride. So that one day, when I have heirs once again, I'll be able to reclaim my place as King." Suddenly, two young lions dashed forward, panting.

"Kovu?" Rento asked in confusion.

"Kiara?" Simba gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"We don't agree with the Pride," the male, Kovu, said. "They shouldn't have banished you."

"So we're joining you," Kiara finished breathlessly. Simba nuzzled his daughter gently.

"Thank you," he breathed.

"Guess you won't need another heir," Vigra said with biting sarcasm. Simba looked at her.

"Kiara is a girl, and my heir by Nala," Simba pointed out.

"Gee, never would have guessed," Vigra retorted. Simba ignored that, and moved closer to her.

"I need a son," he whispered. "And Vigra, I couldn't think of anyone better to be the mother to my sons than you." He moved his tail so that it was close to her face. "Will you be my queen?" Vigra twined her tail in his.

"Of course," she purred. Simba looked over her shoulder at the horizon.

"This isn't over," he growled to himself. "I will take back my throne, and you will all pay."

xx

"What will you name him?" Finedra asked as Nala licked the top of her newborn son's head. Nala thought about it.

"Neko," she decided. Finedra nodded in approval.

"It's a beautiful name," she commented. Nala smiled at the younger lioness. Finedra was days away from labor herself, with Kefir's child, and the Pride had just found out today that Maisha was pregnant again. There were going to be many little cubs running around the place soon.

"How will we manage?" She muttered to herself.

"You'll survive," Maisha said, sitting down on Nala's other side.

"How's Scar?" Nala asked. Maisha sighed dramatically.

"Over protective," she said. "But what else is new?" Nala laughed as Neko opened his eyes and yawned, batting the air with his paws. Nala smiled down at her son, then looked out at the golden sun. Pride Rock was at peace, at last.


End file.
